


从暮霭至黎明

by SylviaVL



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Godric's Hollow, Love at First Sight, M/M, Old Souls, Prophetic Dreams, Reconciliation Sex, Redemption, Second Chances, Teen Romance, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaVL/pseuds/SylviaVL
Summary: 在一切结束之后，盖勒特·格林德沃发现自己回到了一切开始之前。GG/AD，斜线有意义，双重生，格林德沃视角，HE。





	1. 序章

我们能否消除老而长的悔恨，

它活着，还摇晃、扭曲，

靠我们为生，就像蛆虫靠死人，

就像毛毛虫靠橡树？

我们能否消除不宽容的悔恨？

                         ——波德莱尔《不可救药的》

 

 

盖勒特·格林德沃预见了自己的死亡。

 

纽蒙迦德湿冷的牢房锈蚀了他的关节，连弯曲一下手指都能感觉到隐痛爬进咯吱作响的骨缝，但显然半个世纪的荒废没有使他的预言能力消减。他准确地看见了那个瘦长丑陋的身影，居高临下地站在他面前，怪异的口鼻在翕动。

 

于是他知道，阿不思已经死了。

 

等待预言从抽象中降临，像无可抵挡的熔岩般把现实铸成任何它想要的形状——他几乎要忘记这个过程有多么漫长了。他可能还有一个月的时间，可能还有几天，可能几个小时。他从未惧怕过死亡，他这一生早已判给了虚无，只有死亡是刑期的终结。

 

但他觉得还是有必要体面一点。他的所有物不多，几件衣服，都被鼠咬虫蛀得破破烂烂；几本翻得快散架的书，他视力减退后便不再读了；一堆作废的手稿，八十岁时他回忆起一些少年时期学过的时间魔法，想进一步研究研究，当然，没有什么结果。

 

剩下的，是十七封信。

 

五十三年，不，如果从那个夏天算起，是九十九年。将近一个世纪，只留下了薄薄十七封信笺。

 

最早的一封来自一九五六年的深秋，阿不思主动给他写了信，聋哑的家养小精灵把印着霍格沃茨校徽的信封放在他牢门前的地板上时，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他还记得狂喜和盛怒退去后，酸楚涌入心脏的那个瞬间——他以前从不知道，酸楚这种情绪会与他产生任何关联——他做的第一件事，是像一条得了失心疯的狗，将信封和信纸翻来覆去仔仔细细地嗅了一遍。

 

无迹可寻。

 

英国与奥地利算不上遥远，但谁知道那该死的猫头鹰在路上耽搁了多久？苏格兰高地的风早已带走了所有气味。

 

他在难熬的孤寂长夜里无数次幻想过的气味：阳光下蓬松的红色长发、温暖干燥的皮肤、巧克力、朗姆酒、泥土、青草、老旧的松木地板，通通无迹可寻。只有墨水和牛皮纸残存着枯燥和干涩。

 

也许，也许他的神志已经失常，记忆也紊乱，毕竟一九四五年的重逢太过短暂，一八九九年的夏天又太遥远，而嗅觉难道不是所有感官中最不值得信任的？

 

阿不思的信写的谨慎而克制，有点干巴巴的——他没有提到和解，只是希望恢复通信，如果他愿意的话，“尽管我们之间有太多不愉快的历史，但我仍然尊重你”。愚蠢而伟大的滥好人邓布利多，依然关心着他手下败将的灵魂，不想让他枯朽的头脑在孤独中疯狂。

 

他仍叫他盖勒特，但信的落款是与他习惯的简洁字体不符的华丽而繁复的签名：阿不思·邓布利多。一看便精心设计过，他能想象它出现在霍格沃茨校长需要签署的文件上，写给他人的信函里，魔法部的登记册上，阿不思·邓布利多。他成为了阿不思·邓布利多。

 

他分明还记得他第一次见到阿不思的笔迹，是在他们相遇后第三天的清晨，他坐在巴希达姑婆阁楼的窗台上，一小片牛皮纸飞到他面前，“镇上的书店你去过了吗？”落款只有两个纤细的微微倾斜的字母，前一天他听见阿不思的小妹妹叫他阿尔，也执意要这么叫他，少年的耳朵变得和头发一样红，但没有纠正他。当时他以为是因为他是外国人，有唐突的特权。

 

四个月后他回了信。他们开始断断续续地通信，头几封比一对离婚多年的夫妇在孩子生日派对上交谈时还要公事公办，客气小心——直到他无法忍受，绝望蚕食着他的理智，他不想要那些平和虚伪的问候，不想讨论无足轻重的麻瓜诗歌，不想知道阿不思教出来的霍格沃茨优秀毕业生又写出了什么著作，他不想要这些细枝末节的施舍。他把自己投入囚牢，不是为了这些。

 

他想要什么？如果不是这些，是什么？他只知道，只要不是这些，什么都可以，即使他已经没有了渴望的权力。

 

他开始用讽刺和侮辱发泄他的怨恨，他称他愚蠢、伪善、懦弱、自私，带着恶毒的快意写“你以为你比我要高尚吗？你和我一样。邓布利多，你逃避我是因为你知道你和我一样。”他用他能想到的最下流的词语描写他们的过去，确保每一缕回忆都沾上污垢。

 

那些信阿不思当然一封都没有回。他写了更多的信，道歉、恳求，更多的咒骂，更多的道歉和恳求。二十年就这样过去了。

 

直到他们都太苍老，太疲惫，怨恨已经随着激情在萎缩的躯壳里枯朽，他开始渴望一切他过去无法忍受的，他们之间才又有了几次通信。阿不思谈到了新的魔王，新的预言，另一段恐怖的岁月，一个已经与盖勒特·格林德沃无关的世界还在利用着他，敲诈着他，还勒着他的咽喉。

 

阿不思的最后一封信，来自一九九四年的秋天，在几次忧心忡忡的通信之后，显得意外地平凡无奇，即使用知晓结局的眼睛回头审视，也无法察觉到任何诀别的线索。

 

“……西弗勒斯给我熬了新的治龋齿的魔药……”

 

“……明年霍格沃茨要举办三强争霸赛，魔法部三天两头送来文件……”

 

他摸索着早已干涸的墨迹，才感到痛苦慢慢爬进胸腔，像一张布满尖钩的网，紧紧攥住他的内脏。谁会相信呢？就这样结束了。他们的一生，在痛苦、悔恨和孤独中浪费了。

 

为什么他没有预见阿不思的死亡？他死在哪里？是否痛苦？谁哀悼了他？谁埋葬了他？在濒临死亡的瞬间，他有没有想起过他——他唯一的爱人，他的梦魇，他的夙敌，他不幸的源头？

 

如果他甚至不知道他的坟墓在哪里，他们是否还能在死后相遇？

 

微弱的烛火开始闪烁，他听见长袍在地上拖曳的声音，随之而来的是腐臭的腥气。

 

他的一生有太多太多遗憾，无从弥补，无力弥补，也不可能释然。如果他有机会，回到过去的某一个瞬间，他不会选择一切开始之前，那太奢侈、太贪婪。

 

他想回到一九四五年的那个傍晚，他已被缴去了魔杖，跪在地上。阿不思逆着夕阳最后的残光站在他面前，那双曾因欢愉而朦胧，因盛怒而闪烁的蓝色眼睛里只剩下悲哀和苦涩的疑问。

 

那个疑问是：盖勒特·格林德沃爱过阿不思·邓布利多吗？

 

可惜即使经历了半个世纪的痛苦和折磨，当时的他们依然太愚蠢，太傲慢，自以为已经了解了自己，自以为答案已无可转圜，自以为他们都不是为情爱而生，是否拥有爱的能力便也无关紧要了。

 

他们都错得离谱。

 

答案是，也许十六岁的盖勒特·格林德沃真的没有爱上那个美丽的红发少年，他还不懂爱，只懂得占有、操纵和掠夺。

 

但是四十三岁的盖勒特·格林德沃呢？

 

六十二岁的格林德沃呢？

 

一百一十三岁的格林德沃呢？

 

在伴随权力而来的虚无背后，在漫长时光和无尽孤独里，在狂妄的理想落进悔恨和遗憾中后，聪慧如他，难道还不能发现他一生中得到过的最美丽，最纯净的珍宝，是那个十八岁的红发少年的爱吗？

 

他们从来都属于同一条河流。在那个短暂夏天的结尾，他将阿不思留在布满淤泥的河床，自以为可以逃离爱的引力。之后的一百年里，一切却都在向相反的方向发展，阿不思忙于从泥泞中脱身，他却一步一步，心甘情愿地走进了湍流。

 

“杀了我吧，伏地魔，我很高兴去死！”他听见自己的声音，“但是我的死不会带来你所寻找的东西……有很多东西你不明白……”

 

他终于感到轻松。

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

“你说……死亡的尽头是什么？”

 

盖勒特勉强把眼睛撑开一条缝，午后的阳光透过树叶间的空隙洒落下来，像一层温柔的金色薄纱。他枕在阿不思腿上，少年纤长的手指在他发间轻柔地抚摩。他没有低头看他，而是望着远处在微风吹拂下碧草摇曳的山坡。

 

他暗金色的睫毛在光线下显得柔软又轻盈，脆弱地轻轻颤动着。盖勒特想用亲吻安抚它们，让它们换一种方式颤动，但他们才刚刚亲热过，他还不想打破这慵懒，惬意的片刻，于是伸出手去触摸他形状漂亮的眼角。

 

阿不思捉住他的手，在指节上落下一个吻，低下头冲他笑了。于是他把刚刚的问题忘了个一干二净，“什么？”

 

“我在想，死亡究竟是什么样子？死的尽头是什么？”

 

他扣住阿不思的手，放在自己胸口，“如果我们成功了，就永远不用知道这些问题的答案了。”

 

“你不好奇吗？死后的世界？”

 

盖勒特抬起头，阿不思又在眺望那片山坡。他仔细观察他的眼睛，他嘴角的弧度，感到一阵烦躁和不快。他不喜欢他无意之间流露出的哀伤。

 

几天前他们在房间里研究复活石，各自在古籍中查找线索的时候，阿不思也像这样突然轻声问他，“如果被复活的人不想重生呢？”

 

他放下笔，皱起眉头，“什么人会不想要征服死亡？”

 

“也有人把死亡当作解脱。”

 

“那是因为他们掌控不了自己的生活。”

 

阿不思没有再说什么。过了一会儿，像是察觉到盖勒特的烦躁，他走过来，坐在他的膝头，俯身吻他的鼻尖和嘴角。

 

这样的时刻总是提醒着盖勒特，他们之间有再多相似之处，终究还是不同的。但他有信心驯服阿不思的感性，帮助他驱散那些毫无必要的踟蹰和疑虑，它们是弱者的缺点，强大如阿不思，聪敏如阿不思，无需为它们困扰。

 

他只需要更耐心一点，再耐心一点，阿不思的思想，心灵和魂魄就都会完全归顺于他。

 

为什么要对死后的世界好奇？死就是死，是失败，是虚无，是一个无趣的终点。

 

也许是想起逝去的双亲了吧。他只能找到这个解释，又想不出别的话来安慰，只好模棱两可，违心地说，“也许和这个世界没有什么不同。也许所有的结束都是新的开始。”

 

阿不思像是觉察到了他的言不由衷，又一次冲他微笑，眼睛里有什么亮晶晶的在闪烁。总是在不该敏锐的时候该死地敏锐。他在心里叹了一口气，撑起上半身，捉住阿不思的下巴吻他，一边把手伸进他半敞开的领口。

 

他有一千种办法可以让他多愁善感的爱人忘记这些无用的烦恼。

 

 

 

“死亡究竟是什么样子？”

 

坠入黑暗的瞬间，他耳边最后响起的是阿不思柔软而迷茫的声音。

 

他终于可以回答他了。

 

死亡就像……一声叹息。阿不思。

 

不过你已经知道了，不是吗？

 

死亡就像经历了一场漫长旅途，终于爬上回家的列车，你一头倒在铺位上，决定睡他个昏天黑地。死亡就是永恒的没有终点的归途。

 

他几乎能感觉到火车温柔的颠簸，铁轨在重压下发出规律的呻(fhx)吟，背景里有窸窸窣窣的交谈声……

 

意识在昏睡与清醒的边缘沉浮，不知道过了多久，他开始有了一种怪异的感觉。好像身处水面之下，头顶是厚厚的冰层，有什么人在冰层上走动交谈，他想要听清却无法靠近。

 

皮肤上却有细腻的温热感，眼睑下仿佛有许多光斑在游动。他处于某种姿势，能感觉到一侧的身体微微发麻，空气里有某种熟悉的气味……有一双手偷偷朝他腰侧探了过来。

 

他猛地睁开眼睛，所有的感(fhx)官一瞬间回到躯壳，他几乎惊跳起来，只来得看到一个灰色的人影迅速地闪进了下一节车厢。

 

车厢？

 

他确实在一辆火车上，手里紧紧攥着——他的魔杖。不是老魔杖，而是他在德姆斯特朗读书时使用的那根，造型怪异，像是用一块树皮扭成的，泛着深绿色的光泽，杖身上还有三根突(fhx)起的尖刺*。

 

他还记得阿不思笑着问他，“你们德国人的魔杖都这么特别吗？”

 

得到老魔杖之后他就再也没用过这根魔杖了。为什么它会重新回到他手里？

 

有人推开了车厢的门，温润的暑气混合着烟草的气味涌进来，他感到有什么轻轻扫过他的侧脸，抬手去拂，然后摸到了一手柔软的金发。

 

他不敢置信地盯着他的手，他已经有快三十年没有过头发了。他的手也不再是苍老枯槁，爬满突起的血管的模样，手指苍白而修长，手背上还有一个圆形的尚未完全愈合的伤口——十六岁时一次与龙血有关的魔药事故，他本来以为会落下疤痕，但阿不思治好了它。

 

十六岁，阿不思……不可能，他不可能真的回到了十六岁那个夏天，回到了一切开始之前？

 

他一把抓过桌上的茶碟，无声咒的光芒一闪而过，镜中映出的面容令他头晕目眩。

 

一八九九年六月，他从德姆斯特朗辍学，去戈德里克山谷拜访他的姑婆，顺便追查死亡圣器的下落。他还不到年龄，幻影移形可能会引来不必要的注意力，他也不知道姑婆家确切在哪儿，便决定先搭一段麻瓜的火车到附近镇上，再找一辆马车过去，反正也不赶时间。

 

他回到了一八九九年六月。

 

这是真实的吗？还是梦境？他分明死了，做了几十年魔王，他不可能弄错索命咒的绿光，难道这里是天堂？他抽出魔杖往自己的胳膊上施了一个切割咒，然后一瞬间想起了他母语里所有骂人的话。

 

疼痛意味着真实，他没有在做梦。

 

窗外是英国乡村碧绿的田野，湛蓝天幕上几缕薄云在缓慢地移动，阳光尽职尽责地蒸发着夜晚留下的水汽。一个平凡无奇的初夏清晨。

 

他草草愈合了手臂上的伤口，清理掉血迹，把镜子变回茶碟，终于无事可做之后开始感到心乱如麻。

 

他当然幻想过回到一八九九年，怎么可能没有？但每一次想起，他都会迅速地掐灭想象中的画面。起先是因为他无法忍受回忆起那个夏天的细节，无法忍受承认他做错了，后来是因为负罪感的折磨，他不能就这样抹去他所有的错误，不能就让这一切恩怨都一笔勾销，哪怕在幻想中都不能，他没有资格。

 

他幻想得更频繁的是，他们分道扬镳之后，如果他没有执迷于他伟大的计划，如果他没有折磨、杀死那么多巫师和麻瓜，如果他没有愚蠢而固执地试图将阿不思抛到脑后，只把他当作一个威胁，一个敌人……

 

哪怕是狱中在绝望的浇灌下回想起时间魔法时，他也从没有奢望过能回到这个时间点。所有失去的可能性——自由、魔法、青春、爱情！——全都回到了他的手中，他该怎么做？他该如何选择？

 

他应该冷静下来，他需要思考，好好思考，这一次他绝不能再把一切都搞砸。可他根本无法思考，他想哭泣，他想像个孩童一样跪在地上嚎啕大哭，因为他既感到狂喜又感到恐惧——狂喜是因为上天给了他第二次机会，恐惧是因为……他不信任他自己。

 

他就要再一次见到阿不思了，十八岁的阿不思，还没有被他摧毁，还不懂得憎恨和绝望的阿不思，他有什么脸面再出现在他面前？

 

可他好想见到他，他太想见到他了，想到横亘在他们之间的时间和空间都变得不可忍受。他不知道还有多久火车才能到站，只记得下了车之后还坐了一个小时马车，也就是说，可能至少还有两个多小时他才能到达戈德里克山谷，这两个多小时他要如何度过？

 

麻瓜们看着他在走廊里焦虑地踱步，一脸受了冒犯的表情。他只想大笑，麻瓜啊麻瓜，一如既往地一无所知。

 

他脚下一顿，一个可怕的念头突然摄住了他。

 

也许……也许上天或者梅林让他回到这一刻，是为了让他做出另一个选择。也许他应该跳下这辆火车，回到德国。

 

也许他根本就不该踏入戈德里克山谷，他怎么保证自己这一次就不会受到死亡圣器的诱惑？他怎么知道他不会再一次失手毁掉他们俩的一生？他还能再一次承受失去吗？

 

如果避免悲剧的唯一方法，是他们从未相遇呢？

 

如果只有这样才能阻止无情命运的碾磨？

 

不不不不不。

 

不。

 

他在发疯。

 

他要疯了。他在疯狂的边缘。他必须离开这里。他必须要先见到阿不思，知道他还活着，他很安全，他还是健康的，完整的。只有确认了这一点，他才能开始思考。

 

他抓起魔杖和皮箱，冲进狭窄的盥洗室。

 

下一秒，他出现在了戈德里克山谷。

 

 

 

那是一幢深灰色，两层楼高的石屋，半掩在枝叶繁茂的花园里，离连通广场的主街有一段距离。房子看得出来已经有一段历史了，但还算坚固，两面外墙上都爬满了地衣，临街的窗户拉着米白色的棉麻窗帘，正门漆成了天蓝色，有几处斑驳了*。虽然坐落于巫师聚集的区域，但房子周围还是施了好几层驱逐麻瓜的咒语。

 

盖勒特站在街道中央，一切如旧日重现。他上一次见到这座小屋还是在那个不告而别的雨夜，他施了隐身咒，就在他现在站立的位置站了很久……

 

该死。他已经后悔了。

 

他应该留在火车上，在该下车的地方下车，在马车上挨过那该死的一个小时，好好利用一下那段时间，思考思考他真正见到阿不思时该说些什么，该怎么表现。他甚至不知道现在几点（他用指尖敲了下魔杖）——还不到八点，也许阿不思还没有起床。

 

他应该先去巴希达姑婆家，把行李放下，吃点东西，洗漱一下，他们有很多种方式可以相遇，不一定非要像上一世一样，他弄错了地址，试图用魔咒硬打开房门，结果门一打开，正撞见阿不思的魔杖尖。

 

他还可以换一件衬衫，十六岁时他真的没有任何品味可言，连一件像样的丝绸衬衫都没有，也许他可以用姑婆的衣服改一件应应急。

 

还有一个重要的问题——他需要训练自己的脸，他早已忘记了青春的皮囊是如何运作的，现在无论做出什么表情都觉得怪异，他的眼神恐怕也绝不是一个十六岁的少年应该有的眼神。

 

阿不思毫无准备，但他的洞察力惊人，如果在一个陌生人眼里看到一个苍老灵魂太过热切的渴望，他会怎么想？

 

他已经在这儿傻站了太久，理智告诉他他得赶紧离开，在任何人发现他之前。但他的双脚好像突然之间有了自己的意志，将他牢牢固定在原地，渴望地看着眼前的一切。

 

终于，他下定决心，扯开了视线。然而他刚抬起脚，还没来得及转身，就听到一声门扉转动的轻响。

 

是那扇天蓝色的木门，轻得不可思议，慢得不可思议，柔顺地向内打开，一个身影正从里面走出来。

 

正是他想见又害怕见到的那个人。

 

阿不思穿着一件雪白的衬衣，在清晨的阳光下几乎透明，少年的纤细腰肢和光滑胸膛在宽松的布料下若隐若现。他低着头，正用一根深蓝色的丝带绑起及肩的红发，好像若有所思，没有看到站在门口的盖勒特。两个长柄水壶从他身后飘出来，已经开始自动浇灌院子里的鲜花。

 

盖勒特呆立在当场，感到喉头发紧，眼眶刺痛。

 

他几乎忘记了他有多美。

 

曾经的他太过傲慢，他看到了他的野心，他的欲(fhx)望，他无与伦比的天赋，当然也看到了他的美，却没有看见美的价值。对他而言，那只是别在他衣襟上的玫瑰，触手可及，唾手可得，理所应当属于他，有什么珍贵。

 

他不知道青春有多短暂，纯真有多脆弱，美好的事物有多么经不起挥霍，直到一切都已经来不及。

 

阿不思转过身。

 

他本能地想要躲藏起来，尽管他知道此刻的他还没有什么需要隐藏，他想蜷缩起他佝偻的灵魂，躲到这具年轻的，几乎不像是属于他的躯体背后。如果阿不思知道他面对的是谁，如果他知道他可以给他带来多少灾难，他还会这样转过身面对他吗？

 

他在最后一秒想起了大脑防御术的存在，在脑海里及时竖起一道屏障，才没有当场被掺杂着悔恨、渴望以及难以置信的柔情的汹涌情绪击溃，勉强维持住了一个正常的表情。

 

阿不思看起来有些惊讶，甚至可以说——被吓了一跳，扎头发的手顿了顿，眼神也闪烁了一下，脸上迅速浮起了一层淡淡的红晕。

 

他们就这样站在原地，对视着，都感到有些窘迫，但不知为何没有人开口，也没有人移开视线。

 

直到教堂的钟声响起，盖勒特才终于找回自己的舌头，“所以，我猜，这儿不是巴希达·巴沙特家？”他干巴巴地说。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老格旧魔杖的细节来自harrypotter.wikia.com
> 
> *老邓家房子的样式是我编的。


	3. Chapter 3

巴希达·巴沙特的家是一座两层的中世纪建筑，陡峭的屋顶两侧各有一个烟囱，裸(fhx)露在外墙上的木质框架经过上百年的洗礼已经变成了黯淡的灰棕色。

 

盖勒特的房间在房子背面，窗口俯瞰一座种满鲜花和魔药原料的花园。他站在窗前，因为扑面而来的回忆而精神恍惚。

 

他和阿不思曾在窗台上铺上软垫，面对面坐在一起读书，消磨下午的时光。窗台延伸出去，有五英尺长，两英尺宽，容纳两个身材修长的年轻人稍显拥挤，腿摆不开，正好可以蜷起来纠缠在一起，被阳光晒得温热的皮肤隔着薄薄的棉布长裤向彼此传递着热度。

 

阿不思喜欢把赤(fhx)裸的脚尖埋在他大腿下面，有意无意地轻轻摩擦，如果盖勒特抬头看他，就会发现他皱着眉头，半张脸埋在厚厚的变形术学古籍里，一脸沉醉于知识的无辜表情。他会先轻哼一声以示警告，如果对方还不悔改，就一把抓住捣乱的元凶，沿着脚踝一路向上抚摸，直到阿不思从额头一直红到脚尖，再也无法集中注意力。

 

还有一次，夜里，他偷偷翻出窗户，骑着在巴希达姑婆家地下室里找到的飞天扫帚，两分钟就达到了阿不思的窗口。阿不思正在床上读书，穿着睡袍，刚洗完的头发还没有干透，但他毫不犹豫地抓起魔杖就跳上了扫帚。他们在温暖的夜风里飞行，在山谷深处找到了一座鲜为人知的湖泊，湖水被施了魔法，在夜晚发出淡紫色的柔光。

 

他们把湖边的一截枯木变成小船，划到湖心，躺在一起看夏夜的星空。阿不思像所有深夜与情人偷跑出来幽会的少年一样兴奋，滔滔不绝地讲起霍格沃茨。

 

德姆斯特朗是个枯燥乏味的地方，他从来都不喜欢学校，很难理解阿不思对学校的热情。但他喜欢想象阿不思在学校里的样子，可以想见，他是那种温和开朗，受人欢迎的模范生。与他截然不同。

 

他又想到阿不思形状优美的嘴唇和明亮的眼睛，他光洁的鼻梁，柔软的卷发，有多少双眼睛追随过他？他漫不经心地问，阿不思只是笑，在半空中变出挂满霍格沃茨礼堂的金色蜡烛的幻影。

 

那个夜晚理所当然地滑入了热切的缠(fhx)绵，阿不思在亲吻的间隙里喘着气，轻声说，“Nebulous”，魔杖慢慢划过水面。他的嘴唇被吻得亮晶晶的，眼睛也亮晶晶的，在升起的薄雾中狡黠地闪烁。

 

这一切真的发生过吗？

 

他们真的曾那样亲密？

 

一整个世纪，这些碎片沉没在记忆浑浊的河床。他以为它们无关紧要，急于将它们剥落，用更强有力的词语替换它们，填补它们留下的空白——理想、懦弱、背叛、必要的牺牲、对立、破裂、仇恨。

 

更伟大的利益。

 

多可笑。直到七十年后，一切都彻底无可挽回，他才真正明白，组成了那个夏天的是无数个与这些词汇完全无关的瞬间：他们只是两个年轻人，第一次品尝到与另一个人心灵相通的喜悦。

 

剥去这些细节的同时也剥去了灵魂的血肉，他们固执地用剩下的嶙峋枯骨雕筑他们自以为与生俱来的“本质”——盖勒特·格林德沃是个无爱之人，爱是弱点，爱是累赘。一切都是有意为之，他没有投入，没有意乱情迷，没有失去理智，没有落荒而逃。

 

他这么以为。他相信了。他拥抱了贫瘠，误以为那是强大。

 

“也许回望过去的时候我们看到的是不同的细节，盖勒特。”那是自六十年代他们再一次闹翻后，阿不思第一次给他回信。

 

“我希望你知道，我看到的不止是你的残忍，如果你一开始就是个残忍的人，我们恐怕也不会走得那么近——即便是激情也无法令我那么愚蠢。有很长一段时间我无法面对过去，是因为我知道，除了残忍、欺骗和背叛，我们之间还有过许多其他的东西，或许，还有过其他的可能性，那才是真正让我感到心碎的原因。另一个原因是，我觉得我可能是唯一还这么想的人。”

 

盖勒特闭上眼睛，熟悉的悲痛缠绕上他的咽喉，仿佛再一次回到纽蒙迦德的牢房，他蜷缩在地板上，感觉一个世纪的废墟沉重地压在他身上。

 

所有这一切——狭窄的窗台，夏夜的湖泊，星光——恐怕都不可避免地永远失去了。他也许可以回到过去，回到十六岁的躯体，但他不可能再一次拥有十六岁的灵魂。

 

也许，如果足够幸运，他还能像过去那样拥有阿不思的目光，他的笑容，他的吻，但是他真能摆脱过去的幽灵吗？

 

他的灵魂曾经被黑暗占据，他的双手沾染过无辜的鲜血，他的精神被绝望和孤独击垮过，他厌恶他自己。在阿不思面前，他将永远是一个罪人，他的爱里永远会掺杂悔恨。

 

这是阿不思想要的吗？

 

悲观——灵魂衰老的病灶。

 

如果他不能战胜它，这一世他也将一事无成。

 

然而衰老确实在他身上盘踞了太久，他的精神因为长久的荒废而迟钝生锈，激烈起伏的情绪让他感到虚弱。

 

他需要恢复，需要调整他的大脑屏障，也许还需要几个小时，甚至几天，他才能跟上这具年轻躯体的节奏，在那之前——飞来咒——他应该庆幸他还记得巴希达平时都把提神魔药锁在哪里。

 

 

懊悔是最无用的情绪之一，对这一点他上辈子已深有体会。但他现在还是忍不住懊悔。

 

早晨他和阿不思一共说了两句话，在他问完那个愚蠢的问题之后，阿不思好心地说，“巴沙特小姐家在隔壁，不过我想你需要用魔杖在窗台下面敲三下，才能找到正门。”

 

而他说了什么呢？

 

他只说了两个字：

 

“谢谢。”

 

巴希达姑婆常年独居，见到他有些过分热情。应付完漫长的寒暄，他回房间整理行李，洗漱了一番，还不到一个小时，她就又出现在门口，邀请他一起吃早午餐。

 

他正心烦意乱，觉得她非常聒噪，好不容易才忍住了给她施个昏迷咒，等她醒了再一忘皆空的冲动，只给她施了个轻微的混淆咒，不让她注意到自己的异常。

 

事实证明这是个正确的决定。因为他张嘴就问阿不思·邓布利多，问完才想起来理论上他应该还不知道阿不思的名字。

 

巴希达姑婆只困惑了不到一秒，“你是说阿不思，邓布利多家的长子？他刚从霍格沃茨毕业。非常聪明，非常漂亮的年轻人。和你一样聪明。我感觉你们会一见如故的。”

 

盖勒特干笑了一下。

 

“可怜他母亲不久前去世了，他留下来照顾他的小妹妹……很有责任心。实在可惜，他本来可以有很好的前程，还在霍格沃茨上学的时候就在《今日变形术学》上发表了文章，我还是看到那篇文章给他写了一封信，才和他们一家熟起来。苦难深重的一家人……”

 

盖勒特一边用魔法控制着茶匙搅拌红茶，一边耐心地听巴希达眼神涣散、迷迷糊糊地把她知道的关于邓布利多家的一切从头到尾讲了一遍，尽管这些信息他已经烂熟于心。

 

他们上一次是怎么熟悉起来的？必然也是通过巴希达，他们经她介绍见了面，然而是在什么样的情境下？还有别人在场吗？他们当时深入交谈了吗？他只记得他们很快就热络了起来，当然有一些必要的互相了解的环节——散步，野餐，逛书店，没完没了地谈魔咒、变形术、龙血的用途——但这些前奏肯定没能坚持过一个星期。

 

第六天或者第七天的晚上，他们在谷仓里，阿不思向他展示了他对空间魔法的研究。谷仓被他变成了一个巨大的洞穴，种满了喜阴的魔法植物，月光从洞穴顶部倾泻下来，水珠顺着岩石缝隙滴落，发出细腻的回响。

 

他当时想，如果他现在上前去吻他，抚摸他的脸颊，他的脖颈，他的胸膛，他不会拒绝他。他这么想着，也就这么做了。

 

“……阿不思下午要过来还书，你们可以先见一面。”

 

他猛地抬起头，“什么？”

 

“阿不思，”巴希达姑婆半梦半醒地看着他。

 

“他什么时候来？”

 

“哦……这就说不准了，他只说下午会来，我在想正好烤了新鲜的坩埚蛋糕，还有些柠檬挞，可以招待他吃，他喜欢吃这些点心。可怜的孩子，没了母亲，十几岁的男孩子自己会做什么呢……”

 

盖勒特在椅子底下烦躁地挥挥魔杖，巴希达姑婆开始对着茶杯哼摇篮曲。

 

下午会来。

 

真是个烦人的承诺，为什么他要做出这么模糊的承诺？下午有可能是一点，也有可能七点，只要在太阳落山之前都算下午。如果他要出门呢？不就错过了？而且在等他出现的这段时间里他要做什么来打发时间？

 

巴希达是个魔法史学者，他恰巧对魔法史毫无兴趣，书房里还有些变形术和魔药方面的书，对他来说也太过初级。

 

时间！突然多出来这么多无用的时间！

 

 

四个小时过去了。他觉得自己在使用恶咒的边缘。过去五十年的牢狱似乎都没有今天这四五个小时漫长。

 

他已经把能做的所有事都做了。他花了点时间按照他的喜好重新布置了卧室，又在另一间客房的柜子里找到了一条黑色的丝绸长袍，改了一件衬衫，按照四十年代的品味从窗帘上扯了几根金线装饰了领口和袖口，把客房的备用钥匙变成了蛇形领针，会不会前卫了一点？

 

没关系，他是外国人。

 

他对着镜子练习了一会儿步态和表情，事实证明只要大脑防御术到位，除了稍微有点驼背以外没有要注意的问题。

 

两个小时前他试图冥想，整理他混乱的头脑，结果在房间里一会儿精神恍惚，一会儿焦虑地踱步，精疲力竭，而他精力旺盛的十六岁身体就是不想躺下来睡一会儿。好在巴希达的提神魔药效果还不错。

 

他决定不等了。

 

他可以这样：找到巴希达，给她施一个昏迷咒，然后找到柠檬挞，带上它去敲阿不思家的门，就当做感谢他上午为他指路的谢礼（如果巴希达后来问起，就一忘皆空她），如果阿不思不邀请他进屋（不可能），他就说巴希达想请他去家里坐坐。

 

他换好衣服，溜下楼梯，巴希达在厨房里，正背对着他往坩埚蛋糕上抹果酱，他举起魔杖——

 

“哒、哒、哒。”

 

窗台下传来三声脆响。

 

“噢，肯定是阿不思——盖勒特！你吓了我一跳。”

 

盖勒特已经在开门了。

 

阿不思站在门口，还穿着早晨那件衬衫，只在外面套了一件绣着深红色暗纹的马甲。他怀里抱着三本书，拿魔杖的手还抱了一捧粉蓝色的花，看到他似乎并不惊讶，“下午好。”

 

“阿不思！你带了花，香豌豆？”

 

“巴希达，下午好。是的，它们的香气非常迷人，但恐怕我们的院子里太多了，我想你会喜欢。”

 

“快进来。”巴希达接过书和花束，挥了挥魔杖，把书送向书房，“阿不思，这位年轻人是我的曾侄——”

 

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”盖勒特伸出手。

 

“阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思短促、有力地回握了一下，他的手掌温暖而干燥，盖勒特用了全部的意志力才控制住自己，把手松开，背到了身后。阿不思的眼睛里闪过一丝诙谐，“早上没来得及自我介绍。”

 

“你们已经见过了？”

 

“是的，”阿不思笑道，“只能说你的房子太难找了，巴希达。”

 

“那太好了，你们年龄相仿，一定有很多可聊的。盖勒特之前在德姆斯特朗学习，也很擅长魔咒和变形术。”

 

阿不思手里没有了东西，似乎有些无措，巴希达及时召来茶点，热情地招呼他们坐下。“坩埚蛋糕还有一会儿才好，先喝点茶。”

 

沉默。

 

盖勒特无法思考，他连碰都没有碰一下自己的茶杯。他正忙着看阿不思。他之前注意过吗？阿不思的颧骨长得非常漂亮，形状和弧度都恰到好处，让他的脸颊显得柔软又饱满。他垂下视线时神态十分矜持，眼下的一小片皮肤细腻光滑，他想亲吻那两道浅浅的泪沟……

 

“所以……德姆斯特朗怎么样？”

 

盖勒特回过神来。德姆斯特朗，他现在最不想回忆的就是德姆斯特朗，“相当乏味。”

 

阿不思楞了一下，点了点头，捧起茶杯喝了一口。

 

他觉得有点不妥，又补充了一句，“不过我已经辍学了。”

 

“噢……”

 

沉默。

 

红茶的热气在半空中袅袅盘旋，香豌豆在玻璃花瓶里散发着柔和的甜香。

 

巴希达姑婆咳了一声。“那几本书你觉得怎么样，阿不思？对你的研究有帮助吗？”

 

“很有帮助，谢谢你，巴希达。尤其是那本十四世纪的孤本，有一些很有趣的关于龙血的信息，我在霍格沃茨的图书管里都没有找到。”

 

龙血！“你对龙血很有研究？”

 

“才刚刚开始，”阿不思腼腆地笑了笑，“我想龙血有很多用途我们还没有弄明白。”

 

“你不会碰巧知道怎么治疗龙血魔药造成的灼伤？”他露出手背上半圆形的伤口，皮肤表面皱缩了，泛着黯淡的棕红色，微微向下塌陷，看起来相当严重。

 

巴希达倒抽了一口冷气，“盖勒特！你从哪儿接触到了龙血？我以为龙血在德国也是违禁品！”

 

如果不是阿不思在场，他现在就要给她来个“昏昏倒地”，“一次意外事故而已。”

 

阿不思只是轻轻皱了皱眉头，盯着他手上的伤口认真思考了一会儿，“也许你应该先去对角巷找药剂师看一眼，有一种专治这种灼伤的药膏。我可以试一试，但我不敢保证。”

 

“那就试试吧。”

 

巴希达忧心忡忡地还想开口，但盖勒特已经把手递了过去。

 

阿不思惊讶地看了他一眼，眼神中带着好奇，盖勒特突然觉得无法承受，不得不移开视线。

 

一张银白色的光网从阿不思的魔杖尖流淌出来，覆盖在他的伤口上，触感温润清凉，光芒散去，伤口处只剩下一小块浅浅的粉红色痕迹。

 

无声魔法？

 

一时间谁也没有说话。

 

“蛋糕好像好了，”巴希达姑婆站起来，一边往厨房走一边说，“盖勒特，能过来帮我一下吗？还需要再添点茶。”

 

你是个女巫，巴希达，盖勒特恶狠狠地想，但还是起身跟进了厨房，然后立刻感到自己走进了无声咒的包围。

 

“盖勒特，放过那个可怜的男孩吧。”巴希达把柠檬挞塞到他手里。

 

“我怎么了？”

 

“你怎么了？你一直盯着他看，我从来没见过他那么不自在。”

 

“噢……”有那么明显？“我们一见如故。”

 

巴希达姑婆挑了挑眉，一脸被逗乐了的表情。

 

他们回到客厅的时候阿不思正在看巴希达放在沙发扶手上的针织图样，一缕红发垂落下来，衬得他眼睛的蓝色很浅。

 

盖勒特把柠檬挞放到他面前，用他能想到的最诚恳的语气说，“你能教我刚刚那个咒语吗？”

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

所有认识阿不思·邓布利多的人都会说，他是个很好说话的人。如果你诚心请求他的帮助，他很少会拒绝你，但他总是有一些他自己的神秘安排，除非你要他帮忙的事情非常紧迫，不然他只会温和地表示他记下了，什么时候能兑现不好说。

 

“当然，他总是会兑现承诺的，”巴希达姑婆在晚餐时对盖勒特说，“如果他答应了你，他就会办到。他从不失礼，只不过他也不是那种非常热心的年轻人就对了。”

 

盖勒特心不在焉地扒拉着盘子里的羊排，“他平时都忙些什么？”

 

巴希达一手撑着下巴，盯着空气思考了一会儿，“除了他的研究，我想就只剩下照顾他妹妹了。你可能不会见到他妹妹，他们一家都很内向，阿不思的性格是最开朗的了，霍格沃茨可能起了很大作用。”

 

盖勒特没有说话，知道巴希达会顺着他的沉默讲下去。

 

“也不能怪他们。我想阿不思的母亲带他们来戈德里克山谷就是来隐居的，肯德拉是个非常沉默寡言的女人，从不社交……他们一家刚搬来时，我带了坩埚蛋糕想去拜访，肯德拉还没有听完我的话就把门关上了，我当时心想，不会有更糟糕的邻居了。后来我才知道她那么孤僻不是因为傲慢，因为阿不思妹妹的事，他们一直过得提心吊胆的，所以对周围的人很有戒心……盖勒特？你在听吗？——盖勒特？”

 

盖勒特回过神来，“什么？”

 

巴希达正透过酒杯的杯沿看他，眼神带着几分困惑，“你不好奇吗？对阿不思的妹妹的经历？”

 

“噢，”他放下刀叉，端起杯子，悄悄把杯子里的葡萄汁变成了红酒，“她经历了什么？”

 

巴希达似乎在心里挣扎了几秒，“……我猜，她可能变成了哑炮。阿利安娜——她的名字——很小的时候受到了刺激，跟几个麻瓜男孩有关，具体细节我也不清楚，肯德拉解释得很含糊。从那之后她就变得不太稳定，阿不思的父亲报复了那几个麻瓜男孩，为此进了阿兹卡班——当时是很大的丑闻……”巴希达摇了摇头，显然对他抱有同情。

 

“但他们刚搬来的时候谁也不知道他们是谁。有很长一段时间，我一直以为他们家只有两个男孩。直到有一天晚上，我在月光下采集魔药原料，才第一次看到阿利安娜，肯德拉带着她在花园里散步，一直紧紧拉着她的手。”*

 

她竟然讲得动了感情，低头擦了擦眼角，“不过阿不思和阿不福思都是很优秀的男孩儿，非常爱护他们的妹妹，肯德拉可以走得安心了……我的意思是说，阿不思现在还没有联系你，应该不是他忘记了，而是确实有别的事情。”

 

真不容易，看来她还记得他们一开始在说什么。

 

“昨天下午你也听到了，阿利安娜的情况确实挺令人担忧的。失去母亲对他们兄妹三个都是很大的打击，但对阿利安娜来说尤其难熬……”

 

阿利安娜。

 

他差点都要忘记她的存在了。

 

昨天阿不思确实提到了阿利安娜，他本想早些来还书，但阿利安娜午睡时做了噩梦，哭了很久。在盖勒特问他能否教他那个治疗咒语之后，他微笑着答应了盖勒特的请求，但——依然因为阿利安娜——他不确定他什么时候会有空，“我现在恐怕不能离开她太久。”当然，一旦他有了时间，就会联系他。

 

然而到现在为止，一天一夜过去了，盖勒特还没有收到任何信号。他已经用隐身咒偷偷潜入阿不思家两次了——突破他们家的防卫魔法而不被发觉对他来说并不是难事，阿不思曾亲自给他演示过几次，尤其是阿不福思放假回来之后，他们不得不行事小心，那时他们都不知道那将是他们一起度过的最后几个夜晚……

 

早晨去的时候兄妹俩在厨房里，他们似乎都起得晚了些，九点才刚用过早饭。阿不思正在给阿利安娜扎头发，十四岁的女孩儿还穿着睡衣，她看起来确实不太好，苍白又孱弱，手腕纤细地仿佛轻轻一折就会断。但她的情绪还不错，与阿不思很亲昵，阿不思让缎带在空中飞舞，变幻出各种形状，逗得她咯咯直笑。

 

阿不思自己还没有扎头发，红色的长发柔顺地垂在肩膀上，也许还没有梳过，被阳光镀上了一层毛茸茸的金边。阿利安娜要求礼尚往来，他便由她折腾，从高高的马尾一直到法式编发，再到中年女巫偏爱的那种精细的盘发，这场亲密的游戏持续了快一个小时。盖勒特于是小心翼翼，一动不动地看了一个小时。他不敢靠得太近，尽管他对自己的隐身术很有信心，但阿不思对魔力的波动一向很敏感。

 

隐身咒的时效毕竟有限，他不想冒险。但午餐后还是没有忍住，再次从窗户溜进了邓布利多家的石屋，这回费了一会儿功夫才找到阿不思。

 

他在阿利安娜的房间里，坐在床边的一把扶手椅里睡着了，两条长腿搭在阿利安娜的床沿，脑袋无处着力，微微低垂着，看起来不是个很舒服的姿势，怀里还抱着一本摊开的书——《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

 

阿利安娜睡得很熟，躺在绣满花藤的浅绿色丝绸薄被里，她看起来比实际年龄幼小，仿佛只有十一二岁。盖勒特一直觉得她和阿不思长得不像，她远远没有阿不思美丽，与阿不思的柔软和煦相比，她单薄又贫瘠，像一道不起眼的阴影，然而仔细观察，还是可以发现血缘的痕迹：阿利安娜的额头更宽阔，脸颊相对瘦窄，也许（从起居室里摆放的照片判断）更像他们的父亲，但他们有一样的眉弓和嘴唇，一样小巧圆润的耳朵。也许因为年龄小，阿利安娜的雀斑更明显一些。

 

阿不思也有雀斑，但浅得几乎看不见，细细地，精致地点缀在他的鼻梁上，要离得很近才能发现。有一次他们睡觉时忘记拉窗帘，清晨被洒进屋内的阳光晃醒，又不愿意起床，就一起钻到了床单下面，阿不思虽然比他大两岁，但看起来比他还要稚嫩。那是他第一次注意到阿不思的雀斑，忍不住伸手去碰，阿不思迷迷糊糊地抓住他的手，笑着蹭他的掌心。

 

午后的微风轻轻拂动阿利安娜房间米白色的棉布窗帘，盖勒特站在满室温馨的静谧里，觉得自己像一个来自过去的丑陋的幽灵，一个既庞大又逼仄的黑影。

 

他是悬在他们头顶的利剑，他是挑拨者，施害者，酿造悲剧的元凶。他曾经多么享受离间的游戏，像处心积虑的魔鬼，在年轻的爱人耳边絮絮低语，“你不需要他们，阿不思。他们也不需要你。血缘只是偶然之神安排的巧合，但我们，阿不思，我们注定要在一起。”

 

为什么要那样做？

 

——嫉妒，还能有什么理由？他当然嫉妒。

 

妒忌像流动的火焰，在他的血管里翻涌，灼烧他的内脏和皮肤，在他心里积聚怨恨的毒汁。阿利安娜，阿利安娜，她的弱小，她的无辜，她的无助，是她最好的武器。她占有天然的优势，一出生就与阿不思血脉相连，稳稳地盘踞在阿不思命运的中心，将他们捆绑在一起的绳索用最强大的魔咒也无法打破。

 

而阿不思呢？他太柔软，太多情，他永远学不会必要的背叛，甘愿让他人的目光束缚自己的手脚。盖勒特无需预言能力也能预见他们的结局：为了亲人放弃爱情，多么天经地义，多么理所应当，世人歌颂这样伟大的选择，这痛苦但高尚的牺牲。

 

可他们不仅仅是爱人，不仅仅分享着肉体的欢愉和青春的情热——他们分享的是至高无上的理想！是足以剖开一切迷障的眼睛，是对一个全新世界的愿景，是力量！是可能性！是更广阔的自由！

 

——难道这一切，还比不上所谓的血缘吗？

 

凭 什 么？

 

从什么时候开始？从哪一个夜晚？阿不思匆匆离开他的怀抱，眼底是盖勒特憎恨的，从痴迷中清醒过来后的懊悔和愧疚，“我得回去了，盖勒特，她需要我。”

 

在浓黑的梦魇里，他看到她亲昵地扼着阿不思的咽喉，细瘦的手掌蒙住兄长的眼睛，得意地对着他微笑。“你带不走他，”她笑嘻嘻地说，“你得不到他。”

 

那场决斗，是谁的咒语击中了无辜的阿利安娜，小小的，可怜的阿利安娜？没有人知道。也许并不是他，但他绝不无辜。他诅咒过她——不是用魔法，而是用凡人因嫉妒而发狂的，恶毒的心。他询问巴希达姑婆肯德拉·邓布利多死亡的细节，意外事故，什么样的意外事故？魔力失控？难道她不是哑炮吗？是什么诱发了魔力的失控？（如果重现一样的情景，是否能复制出另一场致命的意外？）

 

如果那场决斗没有发生，他还能忍受多久？他会不会动手？他会亲手杀死她吗？阿利安娜有没有可能成为黑魔王谋杀的第一个人？

 

事实是，时至今日，将近一百年过去了，他的忏悔依然不够彻底。

 

当他看向她时，依然能听到灵魂深处怨恨的回响，即使她深陷在睡梦之中，脸庞柔美而天真，即使他一百一十三岁的漫长生命已经接近她的十倍，他依然无法将她看作她原本的样子——一个不幸的，柔弱的孩童。她依然是一道阴影，不，比那更多。

 

一道伤口。

 

“不要妄想你是受害者，阿不思。”他在信里怨毒地写，“你为我提供了一切，你和你亲爱的妹妹，是你们给了我灵感。我自己无论如何也想不出那么高明的情节——受到麻瓜迫害的年幼女孩，被毁掉的家庭，剩下三个无依无靠的孤儿——不是我们想要统治麻瓜，而是我们一直活在他们的威胁和压迫里，是时候争取属于我们的自由了！

 

你看，阿不思，我的事业有一半都得益于你，尤其是那句‘为了更伟大的利益’，世界上还有比这更有煽动性的言辞吗？是你发明了它，在操纵人心和摆弄权力上，我还要仰慕你的天才。你不要忘记，我们共同构筑了所有的蓝图，它是我们的孩子。是你抛弃了它，阿不思，你背叛了我。所以不要假装你是受害者。”

 

从那一封信开始，阿不思不再回信。整整二十年，二十年的沉默和拒绝。

 

他罪有应得。

 

如今阿利安娜依然是横在他们之间的一道沟壑，很显然，为了阿不思，他不能再杀死她。那么他应该怎么做？

 

 

“哒、哒”，玻璃窗上传来两声清脆的叩响，盖勒特刚刚结束了晚餐回到房间，一张白色的卡片从窗户的缝隙里飞进来，停在了他面前，“晚上好，盖勒特。十分钟后，河边那棵遭过雷击的山毛榉树下见，可以吗？如果你对那个魔咒还感兴趣的话？”

 

 

暮色四合，夕阳在茂密的林木身后拖下长长的影子，逐渐浓厚起来的昏暗里偶尔传来几声鸟啼，更显得幽静。

 

他站在树下，等待他的爱人。

 

时间施展了它的魔法，他的灵魂缓慢地在躯体里舒展，慢慢摆脱佝偻和僵硬。傍晚微凉的空气让他的头脑也清醒了一些，他终于能冷静下来，感受身体的敏捷、柔韧和力量。

 

然后盖勒特听到了轻快的脚步踏在草叶上的声音。

 

阿不思抱着一本书，白衬衣外面穿了一件淡蓝色的马甲，下身是浅色长裤，头发编成了松散的辫子，垂在肩上。他看起来又轻松又快乐，只用一个微笑就在盖勒特心中填满了酸楚，“你来得真早，我以为这个地方有点难找呢。”

 

“巴希达给我提供了方位，”他谨慎地说，“晚上好。”

 

“晚上好，傍晚真是清凉啊。已经有这么多星星了，不知道今晚有没有月亮。”

 

他应该说什么？他活了一辈子，从来没感觉到自己这么笨嘴拙舌过，只好微笑了一下，希望没有表现得太不自然。

 

“所以，你对治疗魔法很感兴趣？”

 

“……我发现我对这方面的知识非常贫乏，我试了很多办法也没能治好那块灼伤，你昨天用的那个咒语非常有效。”

 

阿不思笑了笑，示意他跟上，一起沿着河边往林子深处走。“如果我告诉你，你一定会觉得受了骗，因为其实很简单。我想你知道Reparifors？”*

 

盖勒特点点头，“最基础的治疗咒语之一，主要用来治疗魔法造成的瘫痪和休克。”

 

“没错。那么Vulnera Conforvo呢？”*

 

“Vulnera Conforvo？”盖勒特皱了皱眉，“那不是用来治疗割裂伤的咒语吗？魔法造成的割裂伤，与其他伤口的区别在于只能用魔咒治愈，所有治疗魔药都对其无效。”

 

阿不思有些惊奇地转过身来，但是脚步没有停下，“你刚刚还说贫乏？你是我遇到的第一个知道这个咒语的年轻巫师。”他在盖勒特前面一步左右的距离，好奇地看着他，怀里还抱着那本书。“还是说你们德姆斯特朗用的课本都很超前？”

 

他看起来年轻得不可思议，盖勒特发现自己无法直视他的眼睛。“如果真是那样，也许我还能忍受在那里再待久一点。”

 

出乎意料地，阿不思笑出了声，“我以为你只是比较叛逆呢。”

 

“留在那里是浪费时间。”

 

“我能理解，虽然我很喜欢我的母校，但偶尔我也会怀疑，它究竟是成就了我，还是限制了我。”有一瞬间，他的视线从盖勒特的身上偏离，投向了他身后蜿蜒的河流，他的神态中既有怀念，也有失落。

 

盖勒特紧紧盯着他，他知道他的视线可能太过热切，但他想让他感觉到他的热切，“我相信你。你很强大，我能感觉到你的魔法。”

 

阿不思小小地“噢”了一声，虽然光线昏暗，但盖勒特还是注意到他的眼神闪烁了一下，似乎有些不好意思。

 

“我昨天用的那个咒语其实是Reparifors和Vulnera Conforvo的变体结合在一起之后的结果。关键在于，人们误以为龙血造成的是灼伤，然而实际上是两道创伤，第一道类似于割裂伤，也许可以理解为无数非常细密的小伤口，第二道则是一种阻止伤口愈合的魔法，麻木了伤口周边皮肤的再生能力。”

 

“所以咒语的形态是网状的……这么说来这个咒语不仅可以治疗龙血魔药造成的创伤，对许多混合型的故意伤害魔咒也有效果。”

 

阿不思愣了一下，皱了皱眉头，“你是说黑魔法吗？”

 

该死。该死。该死。

 

但阿不思并没有表现出太大的抵触，他思考了一会儿，慢慢地说，“理论上是的。大部分恶咒能造成巨大的伤害都是因为致伤的同时阻止了伤口的愈合。只是……我从来没有往这个方向想过。”

 

“我想没有太多机会实践这个咒语是件好事。”他硬着头皮说。

 

阿不思笑了起来，声音清朗，他发现自己也忍不住跟着微笑。

 

“你想试试看施展这个咒语吗？”

 

他们已经来到了树林深处，爬上一段缓坡之后有一小片平坦的空地，盖勒特对这个地方太熟悉了。他们曾在这里看书，练习魔咒，有时也假装决斗，互相投掷一些新发明的无伤大雅的攻击咒语，最后的结局总是他把阿不思扑倒在地上，或者阿不思把他扑倒在地上，他们笑闹着滚在一起。

 

月亮终究还是出现了，白昼的最后一线光芒已经消失在地平线上，清冷的月光照亮了林间的空地。他不得不把思绪抽回现实，但片刻前的轻快已经无声无息地消散了。

 

“当然。”他抽出魔杖，随手朝脚边的一块石头施了个变形咒，那块石头立刻变成了一只灰棕色的野兔。它似乎完全没有觉察到周遭的危险，傻愣愣地坐在原地梳理毛发。

 

使用魔法变形出来的动物与真正的动物不同，它们没有遗传而来的生物本能，智商低下，不懂得畏惧，用做教学工具最合适不过。

 

盖勒特抬起头，看向阿不思，只一眼，他的心就沉到了谷底。

 

阿不思站在月光下，笑容从他的脸上消失了，他轻轻摇了摇头，盖勒特无法参透他的神情，只感到他一下子变得非常遥远。他手足无措地站在原地，等着他开口，等着他的审判。

 

但当阿不思开口的时候，他的声音里并没有责难，只有一声轻轻的叹息，“你不能先伤害一个生命，再试图治愈它，盖勒特。”

 

“……它并不是真的动物，”他听见自己艰难地说，声音沙哑，“它只有半个小时的生命。”

 

“即便如此，”阿不思抬起头看向他，目光锐利，“即便如此，在这半个小时里它也会像真正的动物一样，感觉到疼痛和恐惧。”他弯下腰抱起那只兔子，摸了摸它的额头和耳朵，然后轻轻把它放进草丛里，看着它慢慢蹦远了。

 

他转过身面对盖勒特，笑容又回到了他脸上。“我带你来这里，是想让你见见我的新朋友，也许你也能帮到她，我昨天在河边发现了她。”

 

他带着他往空地边缘一棵高大的橡树走去，那棵树足有三人合抱粗，树心中空，有一个很大的树洞，洞口被树藤遮住了一半，施了保护的魔法。阿不思挥挥魔杖，树藤散开，黑暗里传来一声极轻的呜咽。“Lumos，”阿不思轻声说，杖尖亮起的光团照亮了一只瑟瑟发抖的动物。

 

是一只小鹿，最多只有两个月大，乌黑的双眼无神地望向他们的方向，但能看出来她什么也看不见。

 

“嘘……是我，你还好吗？小朋友。”阿不思轻声说，伸出手让小鹿嗅了嗅他的指尖，可怜的小动物明显放松了一些，低下头用耳朵轻蹭他的手背。

 

“这片树林的边缘常有地精出没，没有魔力的动物一般都会躲得远远的。这只小鹿可能和它的母亲走散了，我发现她的时候她受了很重的伤，她努力爬到了河边，但不小心沾上了蛇信草的汁液……”*

 

“蛇信草会阻止伤口愈合。”

 

“是的，”阿不思点点头，移动杖尖照亮了小鹿后背上的一大片伤口。那里几乎已经没有皮毛了，血肉模糊，泛着不祥的黑红色，有几处深可见骨。

 

“我昨天治疗了她的后腿，治好她背上的伤至少需要十分钟，但她太害怕了，不停挣扎，疼得奄奄一息，我怕她挺不过去，给了她一些止疼魔药和睡眠魔药，希望她休息一天能精神好一点。”

 

小鹿哀叫了一声，阿不思安抚地摸摸她的脖子，“如果我们两个一起，应该可以缩短治疗的时间。不过你不用担心，这个咒语即使失败也不会造成任何损伤。”他抖了抖魔杖，荧光闪烁的光球从杖尖脱落，飘浮在半空，照亮了整个树洞。“准备好了吗？”

 

盖勒特点点头。他们一起举起魔杖。

 

“Reparivulnas Conforvifors,”阿不思轻声念诵咒语，银白色的光网慢慢覆盖上鲜血淋漓的伤口，他转过头用鼓励的眼神看着盖勒特，魔咒的光芒倒映在他湛蓝色的眼睛里。

 

盖勒特有多久没有感到过紧张了？但此时此刻，他确实感到心跳加速，手腕僵硬。

 

“Reparivulnas Conforvifors,”他重复道，光芒从他的魔杖尖端泄出，一开始并没有形状，只是一团朦胧的光雾，慢慢地，光雾降落在阿不思的咒语上，与那片光网交织在一起，变成了一张更加细密的网。那一瞬间，他们都感到手腕一震，说不出的感觉在身体里游走。

 

光芒之下，触目惊心的伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

 

盖勒特不知道那几分钟是怎么过去的，时间好像停止了。剧烈的情绪在大脑屏障后面翻涌，他险些维持不住蹲伏的姿势，但又不敢移动，怕打破这神秘的联结。他们离得那么近，他侧过头就能看到阿不思别在耳后的红发，他肩膀与后颈交界处温柔的线条，他能嗅到他身上干净的气味，是墨水、羊皮纸与香豌豆混合的香气。他的魔杖因为与阿不思的魔杖共鸣而兴奋，源源不断向他的手心传递着热度。

 

伤口已经完全愈合了，他还舍不得松手，阿不思先行结束了咒语，侧过身微笑着看向他。“你做得很好。我们做到了。”

 

小鹿背上的皮肤基本已经看不出受伤的痕迹了，只是毛发还没有生长出来，看起来光秃秃的，还有几分可怜。她感激地舔了舔阿不思的手，又来拱盖勒特的手背，他只好僵硬地摸了她一下，引得阿不思大笑起来。

 

回程的路上他们都很沉默，阿不思的心情不错，轻声哼着一首不成曲调的歌，而他不知道该说些什么，只感到心里充满了渴望和柔情，以及其他许多陌生的情绪——恐惧、卑微、胆怯。他很确定上一世他们从没有一起治疗过受伤的动物，这一世却发生了。是什么改变了？又意味着什么？

 

等他回过神来，他们已经走到了巴希达姑婆屋后的山坡上，是时候互道晚安了，如果他再不开口，今晚就又注定是一个无眠之夜。

 

“你感觉到了吗？”他终于说道，“施咒的时候，我们的魔法非常契合。”

 

阿不思的眼睛在他脸上停留了片刻，“是的，我感觉到了。巴希达没有说错，你确实很擅长魔咒。”

 

不是他想要的答案，但是没有关系。理论上他们才刚刚认识了一天。

 

“我明天还能再见到你吗？”他脱口而出，立刻为自己的莽撞后悔了。

 

阿不思看起来并不惊讶，他微笑了一下，眼角闪过他特有的那种狡黠，“也许吧，也许……噢对了，这本书是给你的，一本关于治疗魔法的古籍。很多人觉得里面的理论都过时了，我倒觉得作者有不少观点都很有意思，也许能给你带来一些启发。”

 

他把书递到盖勒特手里，他们面对面，彼此之间只有一臂的距离。有一瞬间，盖勒特觉得他要倾过身来吻他，像他曾经无数次做过的那样，一个纯洁的晚安吻。

 

但是他没有。

 

他微笑着后退了一步，朝盖勒特挥挥手，然后转身跑下了山坡。

 

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巴希达与肯德拉·邓布利多交往的细节来自原著。
> 
> *Reparifors是书中的治疗咒，中文翻译忘记了。Vulnera Conforvo是我造的，借鉴了斯内普自创的治疗咒语Vulnera Sanentur，就是德拉科被哈利用神风无影打伤之后斯内普用的那个咒语。Vulnera来自拉丁语“Vulnas”（创伤），Sanentur来自“Sanere”（治愈）。Conforvo在拉丁语里也有治愈的意思。
> 
> *蛇信草是我编的，就大概是一丛一丛看起来很像蛇信子的食肉魔法植物吧，表面有粘液，会阻止伤口愈合。


	5. Chapter 5

他们“砰”地一声撞开门，一路嬉笑着跌跌撞撞地往楼梯上跑，“嘘——”阿不思喘着气说，一手用魔杖施消音咒，一手挡着盖勒特，他趁机一把把他拉进怀里，抵在墙上狂乱地吻他的脖颈和肩窝，阿不思惊喘了一声，笑着推开他。

 

“盖勒特！让我施咒——他们会听到的！”

 

“让他们听吧，”他懒洋洋地说，轻轻去舔阿不思的耳垂，一只手伸进他衬衣下摆，在他的后腰上用力揉捏，阿不思在他怀里抖了一下，低声笑起来，“你疯了。你喝醉了。”

 

他们确实刚喝过酒，两杯黄油啤酒加半杯火焰威士忌，他们都不是第一次喝酒，不至于这样就醉了，但佯装喝醉耍酒疯难道不是情侣间最好的情趣游戏之一？他哼了一声，耍赖地把脑袋抵在阿不思肩膀上，手指从后腰滑到胸口，悄悄解开衬衣的扣子。“我是疯了，”他紧贴在他耳边说，“你让我发疯。”

 

阿不思发出了一个柔软的声音，既像呻吟，又像叹息。他带着笑意的眼睛亮得像星星，他怎么可能忍住不吻他？只是亲吻就让他快要融化了，阿不思的舌尖抵着他的，柔软湿润的嘴唇在亲吻的间隙里吐出短促的呻吟，他快乐得像一片被施了漂浮咒的羽毛，还不够，还不够，他要得寸进尺，“我现在就想做——”

 

“在这里？你真的疯了，”阿不思笑了一声，趁他还想耍赖，挣开他的手就往楼上跑，他立刻追了上去，老旧的木质楼梯在他们急促的脚步下不堪重负地嘎吱直响。他在最后一级台阶上抓住了阿不思的衣角，阿不思惊叫了一声，假装挣扎，他们互相拉扯着，笑得上气不接下气，又“砰”地一声撞开了另一扇门。

 

阿不思突然僵住了。

 

盖勒特不明白发生了什么，只感到阿不思的手像被施了石化咒一样瞬间变得冰凉。他困惑地向上看去，看到他脸色惨白如纸，眼睛里盛满了惊恐。

 

然后他注意到了起居室里还有另一个人。

 

阿不福思站在昏暗的灯光下，面容阴沉，攥着魔杖的手低垂着，在微微发抖。盖勒特本能地探向自己的魔杖，本来就似有若无的醉意一瞬间褪了干净。

 

“我还在想你去哪儿了。”阿不福思的声音紧绷着，“安娜病了，她头痛了好几天了，吃不下东西，她问我你在哪里，我怎么知道？只好跟他说你去巴沙特小姐家了，去讨论你的研究课题。”他冷笑了一声，“然而实际上呢？你在外面和人鬼混。”

 

“阿不福思……”阿不思松开了他的手，试探地向前迈了一小步，他声音里的愧疚和哀求让盖勒特皱起了眉头。

 

“别那么叫我，”阿不福思尖锐地说，“你让我恶心。”他厌恶地看了盖勒特一眼，立刻将视线转回阿不思身上，“你敢去爸爸妈妈的画像前告诉他们你每天都在和他做什么吗？妈妈才去世了五个月！你就这么迫不及待？我都看到了，你们做的那些龌龊的事——”

 

“够了，”盖勒特彻底被激怒了，他用一个无声咒语快速恢复了两人凌乱的衣着，上前迈了一大步，“你需要学学怎么跟你的兄长讲话。”

 

阿不思一把抓住他的胳膊，“盖勒特，求求你——”

 

“听听，‘盖勒特，求求你！’”阿不福思冷哼了一声，用夸张的语调嘲讽道，“盖勒特盖勒特盖勒特，现在你的眼里只有你的盖勒特了是吗？你们才认识了多久？两个月？你就已经要为了他抛弃我们了吗？他给你下了什么咒？把你弄得这么鬼迷心窍？”

 

“不是的，阿不福思，听我说——”

 

“别否认了！你们有伟大的计划不是吗？”他冲向餐桌，扯过一卷羊皮纸，狠狠摔在地上，死亡圣器的标志在空中一闪而过，“我都看到了！你们要远走高飞！什么死亡圣器，什么更伟大的利益，什么征服麻瓜！你们疯了！我简直不敢相信，你，阿不思，你怎么会这么愚蠢？相信童话故事里的情节？”

 

“愚蠢的人是你，”盖勒特冰冷地说，“你们什么都不懂，这就是为什么阿不思留在你们身边是浪费时间——”

 

“闭嘴！我没有在跟你讲话，这里也不是你的家！”阿不福思吼道，他的脸因为歇斯底里而涨成了紫红色。他狂乱地转向阿不思，鼻涕眼泪一起往下流，“不过你就是这么想的，不是吗？我们对你来说只是累赘，你多聪明，你多伟大，整个世界都是属于你的，摆脱我们你就自由了！”

 

“阿不思？阿不福思？”门口突然传来一声胆怯的呼唤，是阿利安娜，穿着那身淡紫色的睡衣，她看起来是被争吵声惊醒的，脸色惨白，惊恐地看着起居室里剑拔弩张的三个人。

 

“安娜，亲爱的，我很抱歉，”阿不思轻声说，他走向门口，想去安抚她，盖勒特下意识地拦住了他，他不知道他为什么要那样做，只是本能。阿不思惊讶地看了他一眼，又立刻转头去看阿利安娜，“我很抱歉，亲爱的，先回到你的房间好吗？我一会儿就来。”

 

阿不福思发出一声不可置信的尖锐的冷笑，“你可真听他的话！怎么？你现在是姓格林德沃了吗？我应该叫你格林德沃太太了是吗？好吧，阿不思，如果你这么愿意做他的婊子——”

 

盖勒特猛地向他冲过去，“我最后警告你一次——”

 

阿不福思已经举起了魔杖，他眼眶通红，胸口剧烈起伏着，控制不住地抽噎，但眼睛里充满了愤怒和恨意。

 

“盖勒特！够了！”阿不思挡在了他和阿不福思之间。

 

盖勒特没有理他，他的怒火像一只利箭，瞄准了阿不福思，“你们又为他做了什么？除了把他困在这里，让他什么也做不了？你们为他做了什么？他凭什么要留在这里守着你们？”

 

“滚出去！滚！”阿不福思尖叫道，气得浑身发抖。

 

没有人听清他到底念了什么咒语，盖特勒只看到一道红光笔直地朝他们飞射过来，阿不思还挡在他前面，没来得及举起魔杖。他一把推开阿不思，用一个防御咒轻松挡掉了红光。怒火焚烧着他的理智，巨大的恶意在他体内翻涌，世界从他的眼前消散了，只剩下浓厚的黑暗和惊恐的阿不福思，他能听到血液撞击着自己的耳膜，残酷的冲动混杂着兴奋驱使他高举起魔杖——

 

“Crucio！”

 

刺目的绿光在他眼前炸开，像一道闪电，伴随着轰然巨响，他从未感到如此轻松，如此满足，如此充满了力量，然而快意还未散去，一阵恐惧突然摄住了他的心脏。

 

没有预想中的尖叫和翻滚，没有绝望的哀嚎。

 

过于寂静。

 

浓稠的黑暗没有消退。

 

仿佛突然被虚无吞入，永夜里只剩下他和他的——仇人。

 

倒在地上的人不再是阿不福思，他穿着灰蓝色的长袍，散乱的红色长发遮住了他的脸。盖勒特冲过去，一把抱起他，但他已经没有了气息。半月形的镜片后面是半阖的双眼，蓝色的眼睛失去了光泽，眼角还残存着泪痕，鲜血从他的口鼻里涌出，沾湿了他修剪整齐的胡须。

 

“不不不不，阿不思……阿不思！”

 

血，到处都是血，他在血泊里看见了自己的倒影，六十二岁的自己还顶着那个可笑的发型，穿着一九四五年的黑色大衣。

 

为什么？为什么？他明明已经回到了过去？他明明已经重新燃起了希望？难道一切都是徒劳？难道所有的努力都是白费？难道他们注定兵戎相见，两败俱伤？

 

世界被巨大的悲痛撕裂，模糊的色彩在他眼前飞速旋转，他感到自己被无法抵抗的力量高高抛起，又狠狠摔落，而他什么都做不了，只能紧紧抱住爱人的尸体，直到最后一丝温热在怀里消散，怀中人化作千万缕碎光向天空飘去，他徒劳地伸出手试图挽留，却抵挡不住自身飞速的坠落……

 

如同错开的齿轮重新吻合，世界突然归位。

 

他们站在傍晚的山林里，阿不思站在他面前，完整而年轻，他悲哀地看着他，轻声说：“你不能先伤害一个生命，再试图治愈他，盖勒特。”

 

他猛地睁开眼睛。

 

眼前是深绿色的天鹅绒帷幔，金线勾勒出的几何图案在阳光下闪着微光，清晨温暖而清洁的空气里弥漫着吐司和培根的香气。他还在巴希达姑婆家，还在一八九九年。阿不思还活着，他们昨天晚上才见过面。

 

只是个梦。

 

他坐起身，在心里咒骂梅林，感觉衰老和疲惫一夜之间又回到了他体内。

 

 

他下楼的时候巴希达姑婆已经在厨房里翻着《预言家日报》喝茶了。“早上好，”她抬头看了他一眼，挑起了眉毛，“你看起来糟透了。”

 

他有气无力地哼了一声。

 

“睡得不好？你昨天不是和阿不思出去了吗？”她朝他挤挤眼睛，“你们干什么了？”

 

“没干什么，”他阴沉地说，“聊了聊治疗魔法，他带我去看了受伤的动物。”

 

巴希达看起来有些困惑，但没有再追问下去，也许因为他的表情太沉重。

 

他感觉到头痛开始在眼睛后面积聚，他需要好好思考一下之前那个噩梦的含义。他的预言能力通常不会在梦境里体现，但那个梦太过真实，让他感到不安。他过去也有过类似的噩梦……

 

阿不福思和阿利安娜，他迟早要面对这两个麻烦。难道这一生他和阿不思要一辈子守在这个山谷里，跟他们一起生活？他知道阿不福思对他有多反感，他很怀疑这一世这一点会有什么改变。阿利安娜就更麻烦了。

 

他冲好咖啡，平底锅把煎蛋和培根倒进他的盘子，他伸手准备拿桌上的胡椒粉，桌上一份报纸的头版标题吸引住了他的注意力。

 

“ **魔法部就神秘事务司时间魔法实验事故发表正式道歉** ：

 

——爱洛依丝·敏汤布尔事件已经导致二十五人被不可逆地从历史上抹去，今日魔法部就这一事件向遇难者家属及公众正式道歉，并表示拟于本月月底立法禁止时间旅行的相关实践和研究，该法条可能成为有史以来针对时间魔法的最严厉的禁令。

 

事件回顾：今年4月17日，魔法部神秘事务司时间魔法研究员爱洛依丝·敏汤布尔在进行时间旅行实验时回到了1402年，本应当天返回，由于未知错误，她被困整整五天才得以返回。返回后她的身体迅速衰老，在送往圣芒戈抢救的途中不幸不治身亡。

 

魔法部已经承认了这次实验失败造成的可怕后果，目前已知有二十五位巫师（十四名男巫，十一名女巫，详细名单见本报第六版）因为祖先的生活轨迹在敏汤布尔的影响下发生了改变，无缘出生。此外，时间的流逝也受到了影响。4月25日延长了三十六个小时，而4月27日缩短了二十个小时……”*

 

他记得这件事。他就是因为这件事对时间魔法产生了兴趣，八十年代在纽蒙迦德狱中研究时间魔法时也想起过这个事故，原来发生在一八九九年？

 

当然，当然。他想起来了，他还和阿不思讨论过这件事，可他们怎么会谈到时间魔法来着？

 

——复活石。

 

在三个死亡圣器中，他们唯一真正深入讨论过的只有老魔杖，但他们也研究讨论过其他两个圣器，尤其是复活石。

 

阿不思认为复活石的力量可能来源于一种强大的时间魔法，能够将想要复活之人从时空的束缚中抽离。所谓复活并不是真的死而复生，而是让人进入一种介于生与死之间，超越生死的状态。复活石的制造者卡德摩斯·佩弗利尔的未婚妻就是个很好的例子。*

 

而他认为复活石的力量和炼金术有关，他当时关心的是复活石除了复活逝去之人之外可能的用途，他们在古籍里找到过一些有趣的线索，有一本十七世纪的炼金术著作谈到传说中复活石可以召唤大量阴尸为己所用。*

 

如果阿不思是对的呢？复活石，时间魔法事故，他在死后回到一八九九年，这一切是巧合吗？还是彼此之间存在着某种神秘的关联？如果真的存在某种关联，它会指向什么呢？它的意义又在哪里？

 

……阿利安娜……阿利安娜！

 

如果能够弄明白复活石的原理，就可能有办法保住阿利安娜的性命。即使她的悲剧真的不可避免，有复活石在，就总有挽回的余地。

 

他突然站起来，吓了巴希达一跳。

 

但是……他真的要再次接触死亡圣器吗？上一世它们并没有帮助他成为死亡的主人，而是夺走了他的一切。他如何才能保证这一世的自己不会重蹈覆辙，他能够抵抗住那纯粹力量的诱惑吗？

 

可是他的目的与前世不同了，不再是出于对力量的崇拜和渴望，不再是出于狂妄的理想，不再是为了他自己，如果他成功了，就可以挽救阿利安娜的生命，也许还有其他和她有类似经历的人的生命。而且，他也不需要集齐所有的死亡圣器，只需要复活石就足够了，甚至不需要拿来使用，只是研究一下它的原理。

 

实际上他现在就知道老魔杖在哪里，要再一次偷取它也很容易，但两天过去了，直到刚才这个念头都不曾划过他的脑海，他现在也没有一丁点儿想要取回它的欲望，这难道不能说明他已经改变了吗？

 

他必须有所行动，绝不能坐以待毙。

 

“盖勒特？盖勒特你去哪儿？”

 

“我出去走一走。”

 

“现在？”巴希达姑婆放下茶杯，“你不吃早饭了吗？盖勒特？”

 

“我一会儿就回来！”他烦躁地喊道，挥动魔杖换上外衣，一把推开门，迎面而来的阳光晃得他睁不开眼睛，他眯着眼睛跳下楼梯，结果差点径直撞上另一个人的后背。

 

那人听到动静，有些惊讶地转过身。

 

“阿不思？”

 

“早上好，盖勒特，你吓了我一跳。”阿不思还穿着昨晚那件淡蓝色的马甲，与昨天不同的是，他换了一件袖口更宽松的丝绸衬衫，还系了一块白色的领巾，长发罕见地没有扎起来，整齐地垂在肩上。他手里拿着一卷羊皮纸，还拿着一个小布包。

 

盖勒特毫无防备，既感到惊喜，又感到痛苦。阿不思就站在他面前，微笑着，完好无损。他想拥抱他，想亲吻他，他想告诉他他的梦，想听到他笑着说，“那只是个噩梦，亲爱的，梦都是反的。”

 

就像上一世的那个夏天，他梦到他们站在滔天的蓝色烈焰里，沉默地对视，然后在阿不思的怀抱里惊醒时，阿不思对他说的。

 

尽管后来他们都知道了，那不仅仅是个梦，它也不是反的。它应验了，它发生了，它把他们两个人都摧毁了。

 

他沉默了太久，直到阿不思有些担忧地皱起眉头，他才压制住混乱的情绪，“早上好，阿不思，你怎么会在这里？”

 

“我准备去一趟书店，就想来问问你有没有去过镇上的书店，如果没有的话，我可以带你去转转。”

 

“……可是我看到你在往外走？”

 

“噢……”阿不思的神情突然变得有点不自然，脸颊上浮起了一层淡淡的红晕，“我又觉得可能有点太早了，也许会打扰到你休息……你还好吗？盖勒特？你看起来有点苍白。”

 

在他能反应过来之前，他的身体已经不由自主地向前跨了一步，“如果你能让我吻你一下，我就会好的。”他听见自己梦呓一般轻声说。

 

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个时间魔法事故不是我编的，是真的！罗琳写的，Pottermore上对时间转换器的介绍里提到的，这个事故正好发生在1899年。
> 
> *卡德摩斯·佩弗利尔就是死圣三兄弟中的二哥，得到复活石后用它复活了自己死去的未婚妻，但未婚妻并不想被复活，令卡德摩斯非常痛苦，最后他自杀了。
> 
> *老格认为复活石可以召唤阴尸书里有提到，好像记得从书里老邓的话推断，他和老格认为死亡圣器不是死神给佩弗利尔三兄弟的，而是三兄弟自己创造的，因为过于强大引起了死神的注意。


	6. Chapter 6

“如果你能让我吻你一下，我就会好的。”

 

说出口的瞬间，他想到了无数种阿不思可能会有的反应：惊讶、慌乱、羞怯，假装没有听见他的请求，毕竟他说的那样轻，或者在短暂的惊诧之后，用温和的玩笑转移开话题——他擅长用不着痕迹的方式化解尴尬，但那也意味着，他还只把他当做莽撞的新邻居，或者比自己小两岁情窦初开不管不顾的男孩子。

 

他已经做好了被拒绝的准备，然而阿不思的反应完全在他的意料之外。

 

惊讶在他的脸上一闪而过，很快就被一个更复杂的表情替代了，他的眉心和眼角轻轻抽动了一下，唇角似乎要扬起，却向下抿住了，如果不是他的眼神温和又平静，盖勒特几乎要以为那是一个克制而悲伤的表情。他皱起眉头，犹豫着是否要后退，阿不思突然向前迈了一小步，拉近了他们之间的距离。

 

他们离得很近，他能感觉到他呼出的气息，看到他脸颊上细细的绒毛，他左边眼角下的那颗很淡的痣。他屏住了呼吸，不知该作何反应——他是同意了吗？他是否应该抓住机会，现在就吻他？

 

但阿不思伸出手，用手背轻轻抬起他的下巴，拉住了他的丝绸领巾，他感觉到温热的指节隔着衬衣擦过他的锁骨，解开了领巾上松散的结。阿不思低着头，他能闻到他发间淡淡的柑橘香气，他只需要抬起手就能将他拥入怀里，只需要低下头，就能吻到他的鼻梁，他的眼角。他僵硬地站在那里，调动了全部的意志力，还是忍不住吞咽了一下。

 

“别动。”阿不思轻声说，声音里带着笑意，一边拂开他肩膀上的头发，指尖无意间划过他侧颈的皮肤，他本能地想抓住他的手，最终只试探地把手放在了他的腰上。阿不思没有什么反应，似乎根本没有注意到，他正低着头仔细调整着领巾两侧垂下来的长度，满意之后才将两边慢慢收紧，熟练地打了一个双层结。

 

“魔法打出的领结总是乱七八糟的，”阿不思轻声说，他将打好的结扶正，抚平领巾的下摆，在他胸口轻轻拍了两下。“这样就好多了。”他抬起头，狡黠地朝他眨眨眼睛。

 

一百一十三岁正在活自己的第二辈子的盖勒特·格林德沃恼怒地发现有点控制不住自己脸上的热度。

 

直到坐在咖啡馆里吃完了两块浇满枫糖浆的法式薄饼（当然是阿不思推荐的，他当时精神恍惚，没能及时找到拒绝的理由），盖勒特才感到呼吸重新顺畅起来，虽然过于甜腻的早餐让他有点反胃。

 

之前那个突如其来的亲密举动似乎没有对阿不思造成什么影响，他正慢慢吃着一个巧克力味的圆筒冰激凌，很有技巧地一边吃一边用舌尖把冰激凌均匀地压进甜筒里，免得一会儿冰激凌先吃完了，剩下一个空空的蛋筒。

 

自从三年前那个意大利麻瓜在纽约发明了甜筒*，这种新吃法就在巫师间传开了，戈德里克山谷为数不多的的几家咖啡馆都卖冰激凌，阿不思对广场边的这一家情有独钟。盖勒特向来不爱吃甜食，但他记得这家店里有一种柠檬味的雪糕让他觉得还可以接受。

 

现在那种轻飘飘的恍惚感褪去了，盖勒特忍不住计较起来，阿不思的动作如此自然，如此熟练，难道他经常这么做？他知道霍格沃茨有几个学院，每个学院的学生都住在一起，五六个人一间寝室，室友之间关系亲密，十几岁的小孩儿大都不擅长系领带和领巾，很有可能会借此机会接近阿不思，向他寻求帮助，而阿不思是出了名的好脾气，恐怕也不会拒绝这样的小小请求。

 

他越想眉头皱得越紧，心里开始聚积起怒意。他要不是回到了十六岁，阿不思已经毕业了，他就直接转学去霍格沃茨。阿不思老爱呆在那所破学校里，都毕业了还要跑回去教书，一教教一辈子，他倒要看看那里有什么这么值得留恋的。而且他之前问阿不思在学校里有多少人追求过他，他也没有正面回应，现在想起来非常可疑。

 

阿不思吃完最后一点甜筒尖，拍拍手站起身，“记得提醒我，回去前还要买一支给安娜带回去，她爱吃香草味的，过去妈妈常做夹了香草冰激凌的泡芙，我和阿不福思只有暑假回家才能吃到。”他的笑容温柔起来，“阿不福思是我弟弟，他还在霍格沃茨上学呢。过两个月他回来你就能见到他了，不过，我得提醒你，有时候连我也受不了他的脾气。”

 

盖勒特好不容易才忍住冷笑的冲动。

 

“但他的心地不坏，我猜巴希达已经告诉过你我们家的事了……别人的看法对我没有什么太大影响，但阿不福思和我不一样……”

 

盖勒特沉默了一会儿，虽然想到阿不福思就烦，但觉得这种时刻还是应该表达一下惋惜，“我很抱歉。”

 

阿不思惊讶地看了他一眼，有一瞬间他似乎不知道该怎么回应，“谢谢，”他最后说，“生活中总有些我们无法掌控的事情。”

 

他们穿过一条昏暗的小巷，来到了一幢屋顶和窗框都歪歪斜斜的古老建筑物门前，这栋房子至少有八九百年历史了，到处都是魔法修补过的痕迹。建筑物没有正门，在门的位置有一块巨大的浮雕石板，雕刻着一只沉睡的狮鹫，阿不思拿出魔杖在浮雕上敲了敲，轻声说“Incentio（火焰熊熊）”。狮鹫在烈焰中打了个哈欠，站起身抖开翅膀，让出了一条狭窄的通道。

 

盖勒特忍不住挑起眉毛。

 

阿不思笑了笑，“这座山谷是霍格沃茨一位创始人的出生地，狮鹫和红色是他的象征，在这儿到处都能看到类似的标志，不过我也觉得奇怪，为什么书店要起名叫‘火焰熊熊’。”

 

他们过去也来过这家书店，也是在相识后的第三天，在这里他第一次注意到阿不思可能有点对他着迷，于是谨慎而刻意地提到了死亡圣器。他还记得他们站在昏暗的书架间，描绘死神与三兄弟在河面上交谈的版画在泛黄破损的书页上显得有些恐怖，阿不思低下头仔细查看版画下的注解，柔软的发尾扫过他的手背。

 

那本书当然是他“无意”中发现的，“恰好”让他想起了他过去很感兴趣的一个话题。

 

“我从不知道这个故事中的人物在现实中有原型，”阿不思直起身，若有所思地说，“我读到的版本里他们都没有名字，只说他们是三个兄弟。佩弗利尔……我好像在哪里见到过这个姓氏，就在戈德里克山谷。”*他从盖勒特手里接过那本十五世纪的精装本，他们的手指短暂地触碰在了一起，封面上华丽的烫金纹路在古老魔法的作用下缓缓流动。

 

盖勒特斜靠在书架上，压抑着内心的兴奋，轻轻挥动魔杖，老魔杖、复活石和隐身衣的标志从纸页上漂浮起来，抽象的几何图形在半空中慢慢叠合到一起。他压低声音，微微俯下身靠近阿不思，“你有没有想过，或许死亡圣器不仅仅是个童话？”

 

阿不思的耳朵慢慢变红了，但他确实头脑出众，并没有因为盖勒特故意的干扰而失去思考能力，“我一直觉得这个故事里有许多不合逻辑之处，为什么死神会因为三兄弟顺利渡河而感到愤怒？人间有无数河流，连麻瓜都懂得建造桥梁，巫师使用魔法过河不是十分自然吗？除非……那并不是普通的河流，而是生与死的分界之处。死神感到受了冒犯，是因为三兄弟试图闯入冥界。”

 

“是的，也许并不是死神为了愚弄三兄弟创造出了死亡圣器，而是三兄弟自己制造了圣器，试图进入死亡的领域，征服死亡。”盖勒特轻声说，循循善诱，充满耐心。“你的想法与我的十分相似。巴希达姑婆说的没错，我们确实有许多相似之处。”

 

“我父亲曾经告诉过我，巫师的世界里没有完全虚构的文学，”阿不思出神地盯着在盖勒特掌心漂浮着的金色图形，“伟大的诗人往往也是明智的历史学者，狡猾的预言家，一只眼睛看向过去，一只眼睛看向未来……老魔杖、复活石和隐身衣，实际上这些都算不上什么很新奇的魔法物品，既然已经有炼金术士制造出了能够延长生命的魔法石，复活石也不是不可想象，不是吗？”

 

阿不思抬起头看向他，他仿佛看进了一面镜子。他从未与别人分享过他狂妄的理想，因为他知道平庸的人理解不了奇迹，即使伟大的秘密就在他们的眼前，等待着他们去探索，他们也没有勇气和信心承认，要么畏畏缩缩地停滞不前（“你的想法过于危险了！”他能想象他在德姆斯特朗的黑魔法防御术教授这么说），要么用傲慢的嘲讽掩饰无知和软弱（“异想天开的白日梦！”他的大多数同学都是平庸的典型。）

 

但阿不思的眼睛里没有嘲讽和犹疑，没有漫不经心，只有纯粹的理解和强烈的好奇，掺杂着欲(fhx)望、骄傲、野心和……痴迷，明亮得不可思议。“我想起来了！”他兴奋地低声说，下意识地一把抓住了盖勒特的手，“我想起来我在哪里见过佩弗利尔这个名字了，就在教堂后的墓地里。”

 

他利用了他吗？像他在信里写的那样，“你问我是否怀念那个夏天，盖勒特，我不知道该如何回答你。我在霍格沃茨的办公室里有一个冥想盆，我不止一次尝试过审视关于那个夏天的记忆——一开始是因为我想弄清楚究竟是不是我杀死了安娜，那当然毫无意义，不论真相是你，是我，还是阿不福思，都无法减轻我的罪责和痛苦——但我太过懦弱，没有一次成功。

 

我想我害怕看见你。我害怕发现一切都是你的精心策划，你的笑容，你的拥抱，你行动起来敏捷得像一只金色的大鸟，你从山坡上跑下来，跑向我。这一切是否都是因为，你从一开始就发现了我对你的迷恋呢？你来到了死亡圣器的故乡，遇到了一个迷恋你的，恰巧还算聪明的男孩，于是你想，为什么不让他帮助我达到目的呢？他会忠心耿耿地帮助我寻找答案的。而我也确实那样做了。

 

原谅我的唠叨吧，老友，我不是想要责怪你，我从没有责怪过你。我们已经太老了，讨论这些已经没有意义了。”

 

他要如何解释？他能如何解释？是的，他利用过他，在最开始的那几天里，他观察过他，试探过他，处心积虑地引导过他。但那些愚蠢的伎俩不过几天就败给了热恋的激情，他和他一样头晕目眩，一样意乱情迷，不然要如何解释他早早就知道了老魔杖的下落，却没有立刻离开？如何解释他在离开戈德里克山谷后，再也没有寻找过其他两样死亡圣器的下落？如何解释为什么他和他一样无法面对过去？

 

“盖勒特？”

 

他猛地回过神来，阿不思站在狮鹫背后昏暗的通道里，等待着他。他突然有一种怪异的感觉，阿不思站立的姿势，他平静的神态，他舒展的步容在半明半暗中显得熟悉又陌生。

 

十八岁时的阿不思是这样的吗？对不熟悉他的人来说，他是安静而稳重的，但在他面前他从不掩饰自己孩子气的一面。在他的记忆里他热烈又敏捷，深谙幽默的诀窍，头脑中总是充满新奇的想法，他会兴冲冲地把他从睡梦中叫醒，或者一路咚咚咚地从楼梯上跑下来，只为了给他看他新发明的咒语。他们一拍即合，他从不曾让他感到像现在这样难以捉摸过。是什么改变了呢？

 

他将混乱的思绪推到大脑屏障后面，跟着阿不思走过狮鹫背后的通道，进入了一个用空间咒语扩展出的有着高挑拱顶的八角形石室，与其说是书店，这里更像一座疏于管理的私人藏书馆，堆满了落满灰尘的古籍，还散布着许多怪模怪样的魔法物品。有几个年迈的巫师正在书堆间挑来拣去，小声地自言自语。

 

“要论藏书量和书籍种类多少的话，这里比不上对角巷的丽痕书店，”阿不思笑着说，手里的羊皮纸自动在空中舒展开，上面列了一串书名，正在一排一排亮起来，对应的书籍从四面八方飞来，“不过这里有很多其他地方找不到的古籍，还有很多二手书，戈德里克山谷出过不少学者，他们去世后一部分藏书会来到这里，有时会在上面发现很有价值的笔记。”

 

盖勒特的目光被羊皮纸上的书名吸引住了，“这些都是……与治疗魔法有关的书？”

 

“是的，”阿不思清点着书目，“我最近在想，我们对如何使用魔法治疗精神和灵魂的创伤所知甚少。”

 

盖勒特皱起眉头，据他所知上一世阿不思从未对治疗魔法表现出过什么兴趣，在他到达戈德里克山谷之前，他在研究龙血的用途，后来因为死亡圣器，他把这项研究也搁置了。为什么他突然开始热衷于研究治疗灵魂创伤的魔法了？但也许这正好是一个契机，他可以借此谈起他对时间魔法和复活石的兴趣，如果有阿不思的帮助，他的研究无疑会顺利很多。

 

“有很多人认为灵魂是无法被治愈的，”盖勒特谨慎地说，“不仅因为灵魂的创伤不可见，也因为创伤常常会内化为灵魂的一部分。”

 

阿不思点点头，“你说得对，很多精神创伤是不可逆的，比如因为长期受到钻心剜骨咒折磨而发疯的人，即使你移除了他被折磨时的记忆，他也无法恢复正常，因为他的精神运行的机制已经完全混乱了。但对于不是那么极端的情况，进行一定程度上的治愈和改善并不是不可能的，曾经有人受到大脑封闭术的启发，尝试创造一种类似的精神治疗的方法，只不过防御的并不是别人的摄神取念咒，而是自己对混乱和痛苦的记忆。”

 

折磨、混乱和痛苦、不可逆的精神创伤……难道阿不思和他的目的一样，他也是在寻找治愈阿利安娜的方法？

 

“你说的有道理，这不失为一种值得探索的思路，”他若有所思地说，“然而大脑封闭术是非常高深的魔法，哪怕是精神正常，没有受到过创伤的巫师也不是所有人都能掌握。况且屏蔽他人远远比屏蔽一部分自我容易……你有没有考虑过另一种思路呢？”

 

阿不思皱起眉头，“什么思路？”

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *甜筒是1896年发明的，所以在1899年已经可以吃到啦。


	7. Chapter 7

厚重的琉璃彩窗隔绝了窗外明亮的夏日阳光，在木质地板上投下摇曳的阴影，整个书店如同一艘沉没在幽暗海底的巨船。

 

不知为何，盖勒特突然想起了德姆斯特朗的冰湖，湖底囚禁着塞壬的亡魂，在寒冷和孤寂中早已忘记了如何唱出诱惑水手的歌声，只能不断重复凄厉的悲鸣。严冬的傍晚，他常常会跳入寒冷刺骨的湖水，一直下潜，直到黑暗像幕布一般在他头顶合拢。

 

他将阿不思拉到一边，飞快地抛下两个咒语，让周围的人不会注意到他们，然后迅速扫视了一眼周围堆得乱七八糟的各种魔法物品，从书架上拿起一个积满了灰尘的破旧沙漏，随手往地上一摔，沙漏应声而碎，玻璃碎片四处飞溅，银白色的沙子撒了一地。

 

“盖勒特！”阿不思惊呼道，本能地抽出魔杖，但盖勒特按住了他的手。他举起魔杖，轻声念道，“Redemptio”。*

 

散落一地的碎片漂浮起来，在空中慢慢拼凑在一起，很快便恢复如初，但魔法并没有停止，厚重的灰尘被一点点拭去，因锈蚀而失去魔力的金属藤蔓重新爬上玻璃瓶身，勾勒出原有的装饰纹路。精致的古董沙漏重新被镀上了光泽，焕然一新。

 

阿不思的神情严肃了起来，“如果我没有记错的话……这是一种黑魔法？”

 

“是的，”盖勒特将沙漏倒置过来，放回到书架上，“它的作用与Reparo（恢复如初）类似，但历史远比Reparo悠久，Reparo十八世纪才被发明出来，在那之前Redemptio是很常用的魔咒，它们的区别在于，前者只是一个修补咒语，只能将破碎或者扭曲的东西还原到它被破坏前的状态，而后者却可以让损坏的东西回到它最好的状态。”

 

阿不思一动不动地凝视着他，没有说话。

 

“就像这个沙漏，”他突然意识到他随手的选择有多完美，“它不仅仅被修复了，而且被还原到了最精美的状态，因为Redemptio的核心是——”

 

“时间魔法。”阿不思轻声说，“将一个物品从时空中孤立，让它回到一个特定的状态。”

 

“没错。”盖勒特忍不住微笑，他几乎忘记这种感觉有多么美妙了，他们的头脑配合默契，交流起来毫无障碍，阿不思总是第一时间就能理解他在说什么，不管他说得有多么隐晦。

 

但阿不思没有回应他的笑容，他偏着头，好像在思考，半张脸笼罩在书架的阴影里，盖勒特看不清楚他的表情。难道他对黑魔法有所顾虑？但是之前他并没有对黑魔法有什么激烈的反应，前一世他们初识时，他对黑魔法也并不十分介意。

 

“魔法本身是没有性质的，”盖勒特谨慎地说，“所谓的黑与白，只取决于使用者的目的。Redemptio直到十八世纪才被定义为黑魔法，但它的本质从没有改变过。这难道还不能说明问题吗？”

 

“但它被定义为黑魔法是有理由的，不是吗？”阿不思抬起头看向他，“我猜正是因为时间魔法的危险性和不确定性？而且对于什么是‘最好的状态’，魔法本身和施咒人的意志可能会产生分歧，从而导致混乱。它的性质也导致它很容易被滥用，明明一件东西还没有损坏，人们只是想让它焕然一新，就对它施咒。这个咒语有很大的缺陷。”

 

“它确实不完美，”盖勒特皱起眉头，“但那只是因为它还没有遇到足够有能力的巫师对它进行改进。魔法部完全没有考虑过改良它，就把它禁止了。”

 

阿不思轻轻摇了摇头，“还有一个问题，这个咒语只能在物品上使用，不能在人身上使用，因为同样的原因。什么才是一个人最理想，最美好的状态？”阿不思从书架上拿起被盖勒特倒置了的古董沙漏，将它翻转过来，银白色的沙粒汇聚成一丝银线，柔顺而平滑地均匀下落。“要回到什么样的时光，才能算获得了救赎呢？”

 

他凝视着那将时光的流逝具象化的古老象征，轻声补充道，“实际上，就连Reparo都不能在人身上使用，如果试图用这个咒语治疗伤口，不仅不会起效果，还会造成更大的损伤。”

 

“如果用时间魔法来拯救灵魂，还有其他的先例呢？”

 

“什么先例？”

 

他挥动魔杖，烫金封面的厚重古籍飘浮起来，离开书架，停在了他们之间。他们躲进这排书架的时候盖勒特就注意到了，它还在那里，还在原来的位置，像一个等待着被打开的潘多拉魔盒，无法被忽略。       

 

阿不思好奇地看向封面，但没有伸手去接，“《诗翁彼豆故事集》？”

 

书页缓缓翻开，最终停留在了死神与三兄弟那一页，经无数双手流传了四个世纪，书页的边边角角写满了字迹不同的注解，夹杂着已经斑驳了的涂鸦，唯一清晰的是故事标题下面，不知何人用金色墨水画下的死亡圣器的标志。

 

“你熟悉死亡圣器的故事吗？”盖勒特紧紧盯着阿不思的脸，密切关注他的反应。奇怪的是，他发现自己无法判断他的神情，他似乎在饶有兴趣与克制的疏离之间保持着一种平静的中立。

 

“当然，我想大部分在欧洲巫师家庭长大的孩子都读过这个故事，”阿不思笑道，伸出手翻动书页，浏览着书上线条精细优美的插画，“老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣……如果不是结局太沉重，每个孩童都会幻想自己能拥有死亡圣器，成为死亡的主人。”

 

“你有没有想过，也许这不仅仅是个童话？”盖勒特轻声说。

 

“噢，”阿不思轻快地说，“我相信每个故事都有原型，如果追根溯源的话……实际上，我想我在某本书里读到过，三兄弟的故事或许与历史上真实存在的三位巫师，佩弗利尔三兄弟有关，是吗？相传他们创造出了力量强大的魔法物品，至于是不是就是故事中的描写的死亡圣器就不好说了。”

 

盖勒特压下内心的惊讶，阿不思已经知道佩弗利尔兄弟与死亡圣器的关联了？

 

“你对死亡圣器很感兴趣？”阿不思看着他，但他平静的眼神深处隐藏着锐利的探寻——甚至不能说是隐藏——阿不思在观察他，像他之前观察他时一样密切、专注，盖勒特本能地谨慎了起来。

 

他能感觉到有什么事情非常不对劲，阿不思的反应让他感到陌生，有一瞬间，他甚至产生了使用摄神取念的冲动，凭他现在的能力，即使他动手，阿不思也不会察觉到什么。但他最终把这股冲动压制了下去，他不想以后某一天被阿不思发现他们相识第三天他就窥探了他的大脑。

 

“也不能说很感兴趣，”他挑起一边的眉毛，摆弄着手里的魔杖，“只是你谈到了治疗灵魂的魔法，我恰巧想到了复活石。也许死亡圣器是真实存在的，正如你说的，只不过并不是由死神赐予的，而是巫师创造出来的力量强大的魔法物品。我读到过Redemptio这个咒语的发明就是受了复活石的启发，两者都运用到了时间魔法，只不过前者作用于物质，后者作用于灵魂。”

 

阿不思若有所思地点点头，盖勒特隐隐松了口气，“我倒是第一次听到这个说法，复活石背后的魔法原理确实值得深思，不过，我想我之前提到的第二个问题还是无解，即使复活石真的存在，按照故事里的说法，它也只能作用于已经死去的人，并不能治疗尚在人世的人。”

 

盖勒特点点头，他已经准备好暂时结束这个话题了，现在提出任何建议都会显得莽撞，从早上看到时间魔法事故联想到复活石到现在才过了不到两个小时，他需要花时间好好思考一下，再做决定。即使如阿不思所说，使用时间魔法进行精神治疗可能并不安全，但是谁知道阿利安娜能不能平安活过这个夏天？如果他能追查到复活石的下落，他们至少可以留多一手准备。阿不思甚至不需要知道这一切，如果这一世他对死亡圣器感到抵触的话，他完全可以瞒着他行动。

 

他这么想着，却不可避免地感觉到一阵失落。时间究竟改变了多少？事情完全没有按照之前的轨迹发展，这是否也意味着他迫切想要重温的那一切，都变得不复可能了？或许更糟……

 

一个之前他从未考虑过的可能性浮现在了他的脑海里，也许时间的原则并不能被如此轻易地打破，是他错误地解读了现实。死亡并没有将他带回过去，而是把他带到了另一个似是而非的现实里，也许它还给他的并不是属于他的阿不思，而是另一个阿不思，更成熟，更明智，更懂得保护自己。他不会受到他的蛊惑，不会为他倾倒，不会盲目地相信他的爱，也不会纵容他的固执和狂妄。他足够聪明，只要不被热烈的激情蒙蔽，就能轻易看透他的本质……如果真的是这样，还有多少事情是他能说自己真正掌握了的？

 

“我可以问一下，”他挥动魔杖将《诗翁彼豆故事集》放回书架上，“你为什么对治疗灵魂的魔法感兴趣吗？”

 

阿不思垂下头，沉默了一会儿，“我以为你已经猜到了，”他最终说，“是因为我的妹妹安娜。在她很小的时候，她经历了一些可怕的事情，导致她可能永远无法再使用魔法了，但我还是希望她能过上正常的生活。”

 

“不然的话你需要留在她身边，一直照顾她，是吗？”

 

“倒不是因为这个，”阿不思召唤回漂浮在半空的羊皮纸，纸张末端已经出现了一个金额数字，“我不介意在这个山谷里度过一生，盖勒特，很多人就是这样过一辈子的，有些麻瓜甚至从来没有离开过这个山谷，但他们和自己爱的人生活在一起，并不觉得缺少了什么……我想到最后，人生并没有杰出与平庸的差别，只有幸福和不幸的差别。”

 

盖勒特不知道该说什么好，他本能地想要反驳他，“你不属于这里，阿不思，你的才华——我们的才华——值得更广阔的世界”，他想这样跟他说。可他过去就是这样跟他说的，后来呢？他们最后都成为了杰出但不幸的人。

 

最终他什么也没有说，只是点了点头。

 

 

他们从书店出来的时候已经接近正午了，阳光亮得刺眼，广场上没有什么风，走一会儿身上就出了一层薄汗，他和阿不思都脱掉了背心，阿不思把领巾松开了一点，他的脸颊和脖颈很快就被晒得微微发红。

 

离午饭还有一段时间，盖勒特还不想回去，“你能陪我在附近转一转吗？”

 

阿不思看起来有点惊讶，“当然，不过这附近也没有什么别的有意思的店铺了，戈德里克山谷是个小地方……也许我们可以沿着那边的石阶下去，再走一小段，有一些麻瓜店铺，我也很久没有去过了。如果你不介意的话，我们可以去那边转转？”

 

他当然不介意，就算那边都是最狡猾的妖精开的店，他现在也不介意，他只希望这段路程可以长一点，吃过午饭他恐怕就没有什么理由再见到阿不思了，隐身咒用多了总有被发现的危险，他也不想老像个跟踪狂一样偷偷往别人家里跑。

 

他们安静地走了一段，他迫切地和阿不思说说话，想来想去，他挑了一个最安全的话题，“所以，霍格沃茨是什么样子？”

 

“噢……”阿不思露出一个怀念的微笑，“我想对大部分英国巫师来说，它都不仅仅是一所学校。我们有四所学院，格兰芬多，斯莱特林，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，每个新生入学时都会由分院帽决定进入哪所学院。我被分到了格兰芬多——”

 

“等一下，”盖勒特皱起眉头，尽管他已经知道这些细节了，但再一次听到他还是觉得有些可笑，“你们让一顶帽子决定你们去哪儿？”

 

“噢，它可不是一顶普通的帽子。”阿不思笑道，盖勒特注意到他的手在下巴上轻轻抚了一下，然后有些不自然地背到了身后。

 

“如果你不喜欢它分给你的学院怎么办？能改吗？”

 

“好像从来没有过这种情况。分院帽从不出错，很多人认为它是根据你身上具有的品质来做出判断的，但实际上，我想它更关注你认为什么品质最重要，总的来说，格兰芬多似乎更正直勇敢，斯莱特林很有野心，谨慎缜密，拉文克劳睿智，而且特立独行，赫奇帕奇朴实忠诚。当然，这些特质不能概括任何一个人的全部。”

 

“你觉得我会被分到哪里？”

 

“你？”阿不思停下来看向他，认真思考着，他眼睛里的笑意让盖勒特分心，“我不知道……也许拉文克劳？你看起来挺喜欢书的。”

 

他突然想起，他们曾有过几乎一模一样的对话。

 

“你？”他们躺在狭窄的小船上，魔法召唤出的薄雾已经散尽，泛着淡紫色柔光的湖面倒映着完整的星河。

 

阿不思的头枕在他的肩膀上，整个人几乎半趴在他身上，他一手揽着阿不思的腰，一手和他放在他胸口的手握在一起，十指相扣。阿不思笑了起来，盖勒特能感觉到他胸腔的共振，“你肯定是个斯莱特林。毫无疑问。”

 

盖勒特懒洋洋地哼了一声，“所以我是你的死对头？”

 

“我们和斯莱特林也算不上死对头，只是喜欢互相竞争罢了。”阿不思松开他的手，用指尖绕起垂在他脖子上的一缕金发，他喜欢他的这些小动作。“我在斯莱特林还有不少朋友呢。”

 

盖勒特猛地翻过身，把阿不思压在船板上，小船轻轻摇晃了一下，“我打赌他们都想跟你做朋友，”他做出恨恼状，恶狠狠地说，一边用鼻子去蹭阿不思的脸，“我打赌他们都想爬上你的床。”

 

阿不思大笑起来，“现在你不像个斯莱特林了，你像只乱发脾气的大狼狗。”

 

盖勒特用力眨了一下眼睛，把自己拉回现实，阿不思正在说“——也有可能是斯莱特林，至少从外表看你很适合斯莱特林。”

 

“哦？”

 

“你的高颧骨和深眼窝，还有金发，”阿不思笑起来，“还有你不苟言笑的时候，好像在密谋什么不得了的事情。”

 

盖勒特也忍不住笑了起来。

 

他们已经走过了几条小巷，来到了一条宽敞的主路，道路两旁有一些麻瓜店铺，比巫师的店铺看起来新很多，也热闹许多。咖啡馆门口有人在聊天，邮局门口站着几个妇人，其中一人抱着一只胖乎乎的小狗，正因为什么事情发笑，还有几个半大孩子，正骑着自行车四处晃悠。大部分店铺里似乎都有人在闲逛。

 

“我也只来过这里一次，有一次圣诞夜的时候，他们放了烟火，我和阿不福思偷偷跑出来看，他们的圣诞集市很有意思，”阿不思轻声说，把魔杖藏进袖子里，顺便施了个混淆咒，让周围的麻瓜不会注意到他们谈话的内容，“没想到平时这里也这么热闹，简直有点像霍格莫德了。霍格莫德在霍格沃茨旁边，我想那里是英国唯一一个全部居民都是巫师的村庄，我们从三年级开始每周都可以去霍格莫德玩一次……”

 

阿不思被一家挂着粉红色招牌的糖果店吸引去了注意力，店铺是一位满头银发的老太太经营的，看到他们进来立刻非常热情地从柜台后面走出来，开始为他们介绍各式各样琳琅满目的水果硬糖，软糖，太妃糖，巧克力……空气里弥漫浓烈的糖果甜香味，让盖勒特有点窒息，但阿不思显然很有兴致。

 

“噢，我想这是柠檬雪宝！”他兴奋地说，从一盒表面洒满了细细的白色糖霜的柠檬黄色糖果拿起一颗，放进嘴里，满足地叹了一口气，“学校里有一位同学给我吃过这种糖，我一直念念不忘。”

 

他又从盒子里拿起一颗，十分自然地递到了盖勒特嘴边，盖勒特犹豫了一下，张开嘴，带着柠檬酸味的甘甜触碰到味蕾的瞬间，他感觉到阿不思的指尖轻轻擦过他的嘴唇。

 

“怎么样？”阿不思期待地看着他。

 

“不错，”盖勒特尽量用自己最不干巴巴的声音说，但他实在不知道要怎么夸奖糖果，一番思考后决定补充一句，“确实很特别。”

 

阿不思愉快地掏出钱袋，“可以给我们拿两盒这个吗？”

 

然后盖勒特及时在他掏出金加隆之前从裤子口袋里摸出了一英镑。

 

“谢谢你，”他们离开糖果店后，阿不思还很惊奇，“要不是你我就惹出乱子了。不过你怎么会随身携带着麻瓜的货币？”

 

“我来戈德里克山谷的路上搭乘了一段麻瓜火车，还剩下一些零钱。”

 

糖果店出来之后是一家服装店，为了不引来不必要的关注，巫师的服饰和麻瓜并没有什么不同，所以也没有什么可看的。再接下去是书店、面包店和邮局，阿不思对麻瓜的邮政系统很感兴趣，最后买了一叠印着小马驹图案的邮票。（“这些小纸片有什么用处？”“恐怕没什么用处，但是它们很可爱。”）

 

他们从邮局里出来的时候，不远处的咖啡馆里传来了断断续续的乐声，一个年轻男孩在弹钢琴，而他的父亲，盖勒特惊讶地发现，在一旁吹奏着萨克斯。他小时候学过钢琴和羽管键琴，但很早就厌倦了古典音乐，在德姆斯特朗时他心血来潮学习过一段时间的萨克斯，但没有坚持多久，直到他与阿不思分开将近十年后，他才真正学会萨克斯。很可能阿不思一辈子都不知道他还会演奏这种乐器。

 

他们互相错过了多少呢？在那长达九十九年的隔绝里？只有两个月的记忆，人们的窃窃私语和漫长苦涩的眷恋滋养着他们的想象。他们都长出了不同的面孔，恐怕不仅会让对方感到陌生，也会让一八九九年那个夏天的自己感到无法相认。

 

“安娜很喜欢这首曲子，”阿不思轻声说，“她弹得也很好。妈妈总说安娜是我们的小音乐家。我也会一点，但是没有安娜弹得好。”

 

他当然记得，他记得阿不思和阿利安娜坐在琴凳上，一起弹奏一首小夜曲。为什么当初他们没有共同弹奏一首曲子呢？他们一起做了那么多事，但是他们没有一起坐下来，弹过一首曲子，也许因为阿不思提起那架钢琴的时候总是说“安娜的钢琴”，所以他下意识地不去靠近，或者因为他总是有意地把阿不思从与阿利安娜有关的事物周围拉开。

 

他们终于回到家附近的时候，已经快下午两点了（他们本来已经快到了，但阿不思想起来他忘记给阿利安娜买甜筒了，于是他们又折了回去）。盖勒特执意以帮阿不思拿东西为借口，把他送到了家门口，尽管唯一需要他拿的东西就是那两盒糖。

 

“啊，这里面有一盒是给你的，”阿不思笑着说，“而且我还要还你钱呢。”

 

“只是两盒糖而已，”盖勒特嘀咕道，“就当是我送给你的吧。”

 

好吧，是时候说再见了，他们已经在一起消磨了一个上午，人不能太贪心，该说些什么呢，怎么告别比较合适，找一个什么借口明天才可以见到他？阿不思在看着他，他需要快一点想——

 

但是阿不思先开口了，“明天见。”

 

只是三个字而已，却让他充满了期望。

 

在阿不思能反应过来之前，他拉过他的手，在他的手背上飞快地吻了一下。“明天见，”他重复道。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Redemptio是我编的！这个词来自拉丁语，意思是救赎。


	8. Chapter 8

 

“我们该起来了，盖尔，太阳都快落山了。”半梦半醒之间，他听到阿不思轻声说。

 

他能感觉到他潮湿的呼吸，就在他耳畔，他的下巴抵在他的肩窝里，鼻尖在他脖子上轻轻蹭着，但他还不想睁开眼睛，房间里太热了，盛夏的午后让人懒到了骨子里，他们出了薄汗的赤裸身体粘在一起，像两尾湿漉漉的鱼。

 

床的重心移动了一下，他伸出手，揽住一截柔韧的腰，熟悉的重量很快落回他身边。一根手指轻轻拂过他的嘴唇，有什么冰凉滑腻的东西贴上了他的脸颊，顽皮地沿着他颧骨的轮廓描画，很可能是之前他们吃完水果后随手扔进冰桶里的银勺子，他感觉到带着凉意的水珠滴落在他的鼻梁上，慢慢下滑，然后被柔软的舌尖拦截住。

 

“你都咸了，盖尔，”阿不思的声音里带着笑意，又在他鼻尖上舔了一下，“起来洗澡……起来了起来了，你不想和我一起洗澡吗？”

 

他笑了一声，伸手扶住阿不思的脑后同他接吻。真奇妙，他浑身都是热腾腾的，发丝却冰凉顺滑，他把手指插进那些发丝里，轻轻往下压，阿不思张开嘴，让他把舌头探进他嘴里，缠住他的舌尖吸吮，盖勒特的另一只手沿着腰线下滑，握住他饱满的臀肉用力揉捏。阿不思抖了一下，在他嘴里轻声呻吟。

 

他们都已经硬得不行了，他能感觉到阿不思的勃起紧贴在他腰侧，阿不思一边吻着他，一边用手握住了他的阴茎，缓慢熟练地撸动起柱身，同时用拇指指尖挑逗地搔刮顶部下方一圈敏感的缝隙，盖勒特呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛，年轻爱人的面容就在他眼前，睫毛抖动着，湿润的嘴唇红得像刚刚从枝头摘下，还挂着露珠的樱桃。盖勒特顺着他的发丝慢慢向下抚摸，他的下颌，他的喉结，他光洁的脖颈。

 

“终于醒了，睡美人？”阿不思用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭他的鼻梁，在他抬起头想要继续吻他时却故意躲开，不让他碰到，只是舔了舔嘴唇，手上加快了撸动的速度，盖勒特警告地看了他一眼，他低下头在盖勒特嘴唇上啄了一下，翻过身跨坐在他腰上，两条长腿跪在他身侧，并不坐实，而是用柔软的臀瓣磨蹭他的囊袋，有技巧地轻轻挤压，盖勒特能感觉到他湿润的穴口在他的阴茎上落下一个个亲吻。他懊恼地呻吟了一声，但刚想撑起上半身坐起来就被阿不思摁回了床上。

 

阿不思抓起他的手放在自己胸口，少年的身体柔韧匀称，胸口覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉，在指尖的压力下微微下陷，盖勒特用手指夹住他的乳头，有些粗鲁地掐揉他的胸肉，敏感的皮肤很快泛起了红潮，阿不思在快感的作用下张开了嘴，头也向后仰去，挺起胸膛用乳尖磨蹭他的掌心，难耐地上下挺动，臀肉在盖勒特胯骨的挤压下微微变形。

 

“你来？”盖勒特沙哑地问道，阿不思“嗯”了一声，指尖探向身后，他们午睡之前刚刚做过，根本不需要什么润滑，他草草扩张了两下，抬起腰，身体微微前倾，扶住盖勒特的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。

 

强烈的快感让盖勒特本能地想要闭上眼睛，但他心里莫名涌起一种敬畏的感觉，愉悦中和掺杂着不知从何而来的恐惧，他想看到阿不思这一刻的神情，记住这一刻，这个美好到近乎神圣，近乎虚幻的瞬间，阿不思在他身上，他浑身都覆盖着一层薄汗，额角的汗珠顺着下颌流到锁骨，又沿着胸部的中线滑落至肚脐，再向下，经过他的腹股沟落在他身上，和他的汗液混合在一起。

 

一束午后的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里漏了进来，照在他的大腿和侧腰上，让那里的皮肤像古老的油画里那样，有种丝绒的质感，白得发亮。

 

阿不思将他的阴茎完全吞入的时候，他们两个都忍不住呻吟出声，阿不思低下头朝他笑了笑，笑得颇有几分得意，好像什么恶作剧得逞了似的，盖勒特拉过他的手，细细地吻他的指缝，同时开始向上挺腰，他们配合默契，势均力敌，一起掌握着抽动的节奏，享受着完全的亲密，仿佛已经做了十年，而不是一个月爱人。

 

阿不思紧得不可思议，热情又坦然地大声呻吟着，只是这样看着他在他身上纵情的样子，盖勒特就觉得下腹一阵阵发紧，有几次他几乎在高潮边缘，不得不放慢一些，但阿不思显然并不领情，他坐在他身上慢慢摆动腰部和臀部，打着圈轻轻碾摩，后穴挑衅地一下下吸吮着盖勒特的阴茎，逼得他忍不住用母语骂了一句脏话，结果又被夹得紧了几分。

 

什么霍格沃茨优等生，盖勒特好笑地想到，应该让那些暗恋崇拜他的学弟学妹们知道一下，你们的邓布利多学长喜欢听男朋友在床上骂脏话。

 

盖勒特握住他的腰让他不能乱动，调整了一下姿势，开始快速地抽送，阿不思喘了一声，腰配合地塌下来，双手撑在盖勒特胸口，盖特勒腾出一只手把他垂下来的头发撩到耳后，好看到他被情潮吞没时的表情，阿不思侧过脸，含住他的手指吸允舔弄。他的眼睛因为快感而笼上了一层薄雾，变成了更深的灰蓝色，显得潮湿朦胧。呻吟声被盖勒特撞成了小小的打嗝声一般的断断续续的鼻音。

 

盖勒特能感觉到他快要高潮了，他的身体在细细地颤抖，红潮从胸口蔓延到了后背，他撑起上半身，在阿不思嘴唇上快速吻了一下，然后把他往后压倒在床上，加快了抽插的速度，阿不思的腿紧紧缠上他的腰，胳膊也搂住了他的脖子。

 

“盖尔……盖勒特，”他在亲吻的间隙里轻声叫他的名字，眼泪顺着他的眼角流下来，却仿佛不是因为快感，而是真的在哭泣。

 

那一瞬间，盖勒特觉得他的心也要碎了，他感到无法控制的恐慌，他想要安慰他，但不知道如何才能安慰他，不知道他为什么哭泣，只好抱着他，紧紧贴着他的脸颊，试图用亲吻抹去他的泪痕，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，他想对他说，他想尖叫，但有什么哽在他的喉咙里，他只能发出沉重的喘息。过于强烈的感情让他感到泪水也涌上了自己的眼眶。

 

然后汹涌的高潮吞没了他们，像在狂怒的风暴里一头扎进浪涛滚滚的海面之下，所有声音和画面都褪去了，欲望将他们溶解、融化，他们失去了边界，融合在一起，回到了同一个起点，又化为了同一片废墟。

 

在快感的余韵里他失去了所有知觉，只感觉到他仿佛沉浸在阿不思眼睛的蓝色里，那蓝色从天空一般明亮张扬，慢慢变为深海的深邃神秘，然后一点点，黯淡下去了。

 

他睁开眼睛。

 

一只巨大的猫头鹰歪着头站在他的窗台上，看到他醒来，扑棱着翅膀，从窗台上抓起一个包裹，往他身上一扔，飞出窗口消失了。

 

盖勒特揉着被砸痛的胸口坐起来，挥动魔杖处理掉内裤里的潮意。又是回忆吗？还是只是个春梦？曾有过那样一个性感又闷热的午后吗？他记不清他们每一场做爱的细节了。然而他的指尖上仿佛还残留着阿不思的眼泪，一个怪异的细节，他不记得阿不思在床上哭过。

 

事实上，唯一一次他见到他哭泣……是在那个下着暴雨的夜晚，他在夺门而出之前最后看了他一眼，他在阿不福思惊天动地的嚎哭声中安静地跪在阿利安娜的尸体旁边，沾满鲜血的双手徒劳地垂在膝上，他的眼睛里已经没有了绝望和乞求，却不断地淌着眼泪，即使在狂怒和恨恼中，那空洞的眼神还是令盖勒特感到心悸。

 

他叹了口气，用力搓了搓脸，低头检查起膝上的包裹，那个包裹足有五六公斤重，用油纸包得严严实实，上面印着个一个巨大的商标，“蜂蜜公爵”，金色的小蜜蜂图案在纸面上欢快地飞来飞去，阿不思总是很喜欢这些孩子气的东西，想到这一点，他感到心情稍微好了一些。

 

昨天与阿不思告别之后，他就一直在思考继续约他出来的借口，短期内他显然不能再用死亡圣器作为诱饵了，任何可能与黑魔法直接相关的事情都有一定的风险，但是普通魔咒恐怕只会让阿不思感到无聊。什么样的理由既无伤大雅又轻松自然一些呢？他不想再谈那所见鬼的学校了……想了半天，他也没想出什么来，只想起阿不思好像曾经在信里提到过什么跟糖果有关的事情，他有一位负责给他熬魔药的学生因为他长了蛀牙，取消了他在霍格莫德一个糖果店的圣诞订单，还没收了学生们送给他的点心。（不知天高地厚的小子，如果阿不思不长蛀牙了，还要他的魔药干什么？）

 

他从巴希达那里打听到了“蜂蜜公爵”的地址，然后派猫头鹰过去把他们商品列表上所有的产品都订了十份，没想到他们送货的速度还挺快。他可以以分享糖果为借口一大早就去找阿不思，然后约他下午一起野餐，或者去河边散个步之类的，戈德里克山谷实在没有什么别的事可做，如果他们在巴黎就会简单很多，他并不怎么喜欢巴黎，但不可否认那里确实是个适合约会的地方。而且年轻人总是觉得那里浪漫极了，不是吗？

 

他们年轻时也向往过巴黎，那里远比英国自由，盛产艺术与革命的城市，作为他们伟大事业的起点再完美不过了。但除了巴黎之外，他们也在想象中抵达过许多其他的地方：罗马、耶路撒冷、埃及、西伯利亚的雪原、失落的玛雅古城……他们常常并排躺在谷仓里，手拉着手想象注定无法奔赴的旅途，相信他们会携手走遍世界上的每一个角落……

 

但自始至终，他们拥有的只有一座小小的戈德里克山谷。

 

室内的气温明显升了上来，盛夏就要开始了。盖勒特从衣柜里挑了一件银灰色的衬衣，决定不穿马甲也不系领巾，解开最上方的两个扣子，敞着领口。结果他下楼吃早餐时巴希达姑婆一直用一种怪异的眼神看着他，“你今天不出门吗？”

 

“出。”

 

“穿成这样？”巴希达上下扫视了一下他的衣着。

 

盖勒特皱起眉头，“有什么问题吗？”

 

巴希达撇了撇嘴，没说什么，过了好一会儿才嘟囔道，“也许你应该剪剪头发了，或者把它们扎起来。”

 

“太麻烦了。”

 

“我记得你有一件挺不错的有紫色小印花的黑色马甲，为什么不穿那个呢？”

 

“因为天气很热？你怎么突然这么关心我的着装？”

 

巴希达哼哼了一声，翻了一页报纸，“如果你想跟阿不思交往下去，就像点样子，他可是出了名的好学生呢。”

 

盖勒特放下叉子，深吸了一口气，已经有很多年没有人敢暗示他不像样子了。

 

“我昨天都看到了，”巴希达躲在报纸后面，但是报纸也没能遮住她露出暧昧笑容的嘴角，“恰好从教堂那边回来，路过邓布利多家门口。不过你们最好还是小心些，镇上还住了那么多麻瓜呢，他们看不惯这种事情。”

 

“什么事情？”

 

“就是……男孩和男孩，你知道的。麻瓜们认为这是犯法的，尤其在英国这边。”

 

盖勒特翻了个白眼，“典型的麻瓜。无知又狭隘。”

 

“这一点我同意，”巴希达往杯子里加了一块方糖，“但巫师们也好不到哪去，只不过我们没有这么无聊的法律而已。在这方面麻瓜们毫无逻辑可言，你能想象吗？十九世纪都快过去了，他们还一边认为性是可耻的，严厉禁止任何关于性爱的文学和艺术描写，一边又称颂生育伟大，中世纪的时候都没有这么荒唐，如果你对这方面感兴趣，我有一位朋友恰好是麻瓜研究学教授……”

 

“很抱歉，巴希达，”盖勒特在她正式进入历史学者状态前打断了她，“我对麻瓜一点也不感兴趣。如果有人看到了我们，我会确保把他们一个不漏地全部一忘皆空了的。”

 

混淆咒和遗忘咒，前世他向来懒得用这两个咒语（他的手下都很擅长阿瓦达），但自他重生以来，这两个咒语几乎成为他的日常用咒语了。昨天晚上他在圣杰罗姆教堂后的公墓查看伊格诺思·佩弗利尔的墓地时，不得不连着施了三次一忘皆空，好打发掉那儿的两位牧师和一位守门人。不知道为什么，在这块墓地里施趋避型、隐藏型和反追踪型的咒语，包括麻瓜驱逐咒，似乎都不起作用。

 

他去墓地本来是想打开佩弗利尔的坟墓，取一小块他的尸骨，他三十年代在南美洲学会了一种黑魔法，可以通过祖先的尸骨寻找其血亲以及后裔的坟墓，如果能通过伊格诺思找到卡德摩斯以及他后裔的墓，就可能追查到复活石的下落。

 

用上黑魔法的话，死亡圣器其实并不难找，当年要不是阿不思有所顾虑，他们可能早就成功了。但问题在于，镇上住了太多巫师，没有隐藏咒和反追踪咒的掩护，使用禁术强行打开伊格诺思的坟墓肯定会引起他们的注意，更不要说探寻后裔坟墓的黑魔法了，南美人对于大型仪式格外热衷，他们的黑魔法也需要很大的空间才能施展，他需要另想办法控制住这块墓地，同时完全隐藏住黑魔法的踪迹，如果是别人问题还不大，偏偏阿不思还住在这里……

 

结果就是，他在墓地里徘徊了一个半小时，除了偷偷给阿不思喝下三瓶睡眠魔药之外没有想出任何有价值的办法，而他显然不想给阿不思灌魔药——药物滥用是一个问题，另一个问题是，万一有一天阿不思发现了，他连解释都没法解释。

 

他吃完盘子里的培根，施了个咒语简单地整理了一下头发，朝巴希达点点头，“我出门了。”他可以晚点再想复活石的事情，还有时间。

 

 

盖勒特到达邓布利多家门口的时候，才刚刚过九点半。临街的窗户都拉着窗帘，不好判断屋里的人起来了没有，他在街上徘徊了一会儿，还是决定去试试运气。

 

邓布利多家的花园打理得十分精致，几乎看不到什么魔法植物，但所有花卉都生长得很好，错落有致的花床上种着雏菊，绣球，紫苑和香豌豆，小灌木修建得圆润整齐，碧绿的爬山虎爬满了房子的两面墙，看得出用魔法引导过，伸出的枝蔓别致地点缀着白色的窗框。

 

七年来，坎德拉·邓布利多在这座单调的石屋里守着自己的女儿，打理这座花园可能是她生前能找到的为数不多的乐趣。

 

蓝色的门廊前挂着一串破旧的魔法贝壳风铃，盖勒特知道如果有巫师靠近，房子里的人会听到柔和悠长的鸟鸣声，如果有麻瓜靠近，则会听到低沉的犬吠，尽管他们家从来也没有过多少访客，院子外还施了好几道麻瓜驱逐咒，照理来说不可能有麻瓜靠近。

 

阿不思打开门的时候显然有些惊讶，“盖勒特？早上好。”

 

他穿着一件异常华丽的家居便袍，深蓝偏紫色的丝绸面料上点缀着金色的星星，宽袖在手腕处收紧，别着月牙形，泛着珍珠母光泽的的纽扣，柔软的丝绒翻领敞开了一些，露出一小片光滑的胸膛，腰间还松松系着一条绣了金线的腰带，勾勒出流畅的腰线。

 

盖勒特从来没见过他穿这样的衣服，不由得楞了一下，然后立刻感到口干舌燥起来，“早上好，我吵醒你了吗？”

 

“没有，今天起得晚了些，不过我醒了一会儿了，只是在床上懒着，”阿不思挥动魔杖，下一秒他身上已经是规规矩矩的衬衫和长裤，盖勒特不免感到有些失望，“安娜可能还没有醒。”

 

盖特勒点了点头，把牛皮纸袋递给阿不思，突然觉得自己的目的明显到有些刻意，“我又给你拿了些糖来，巴希达很喜欢柠檬雪宝，还说到霍格莫德有一家糖果店，我们就买了一些，我觉得你可能会喜欢。”

 

“啊，蜂蜜公爵！”阿不思愉快地眯起眼睛，“你买得真不少，我猜你还没有一一尝过？”他饶有兴致地查看起袋子的东西，突然眼睛一亮，从袋子里掏出了一盒紫红色包装的霜糖，包装盒上画着一个长着人脑袋，相貌十分滑稽的小蜜蜂，小蜜蜂的翅膀上写着“滋滋蜂蜜糖”。

 

阿不思笑眯眯地扯开包装，示意盖勒特尝一颗。他有种不祥的预感，但又不可能拒绝阿不思，只好硬着头皮往嘴里扔了一颗，阿不思也从袋子里挑了一颗放进嘴里。

 

糖的味道还算正常，主要是带了一点酸味的蜂蜜味道，盖勒特松了口气，但他刚准备开口，就感觉自己失去重心，慢慢飘了起来，他本能地去抓阿不思的手，但阿不思也紧跟着飘了起来，他们飘离地面足足几英尺才停下，阿不思看起来非常开心，“滋滋蜂蜜糖，我确实很怀念这个味道。”

 

“我们会这样飘多久？”

 

“噢，就一会儿，把糖吃完就会落下去了，”阿不思笑道。

 

盖勒特突然意识到他还抓着阿不思的手，但阿不思似乎并不觉得有什么不自然的，他不知道该感到雀跃还是沮丧，大概过了几十秒，他们才慢慢降落到地上，“谢谢你，盖勒特。恐怕我得学会克制自己了，不然迟早要长蛀牙。”

 

“我可以为你熬防龋齿的魔药。”盖勒特脱口而出，“如果你需要的话。"

 

阿不思挑起一边眉毛，看起来被逗乐了，但没有说什么。盖勒特的心沉下来了一点，他们在门口站了一会儿了，阿不思似乎并没有邀请他进屋的意思，他把手背到身后，准备问问他下午的安排，还没来得及开口，就听到半阖的门内传来一声轻微的响动，阿不思立刻转过身，往门内看了一眼，“抱歉，请你等我一下。”

 

他说完还没等盖勒特反应就消失进了门内，盖勒特注意到他不仅带上了门，还施了一个消声咒，因为他的脚步声没走出几步就戛然而止了。一定是阿利安娜，还能是谁呢？除了阿利安娜？尽管如此，他还是感到有点奇怪。阿不思一直对阿利安娜很有保护欲，但和他们的母亲不一样，他认为让阿利安娜多认识一些年龄相仿的朋友会对她有好处，上一世他们认识的第二天阿不思就主动把他介绍给阿利安娜了。

 

但这一次似乎有所不同，他在顾虑些什么？甚至要使用到消声咒？为什么他总是觉得他比他记忆中要谨慎许多，也更加难以捉摸？

 

直到漫长的六七分钟过去了，阿不思才重新出现在门口，盖勒特觉得他的神态和之前相比有种微妙的变化，但又说不上来具体哪里不一样了，“抱歉让你等这么久，我猜你已经吃过早饭了，不过……你想进来喝杯茶吗？”他迟疑了一秒才接着说道，“我妹妹安娜想见见你。”

 

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

 

盖勒特愣了一下，在心里皱起眉头，阿利安娜？想要见他？

 

“前天我们救下的那头小鹿，后来我没能找到她的母亲，就把她带回来了，”阿不思似乎看出了他的困惑，平静地解释道，“安娜很喜欢她，她知道你也帮忙救了她，所以想见见你。”

 

盖勒特点了点头，阿不思推开门，挥动魔杖解除了屋子里的防卫魔法，他用的是无声咒，快得盖勒特甚至没有看清他的动作，他犹豫了一下才跨过门槛，门口的风铃晃动了一下，发出一串清脆的叮咚声。

 

室内十分阴凉，阿不思带着他穿过昏暗的门廊，来到一间宽敞的客厅。盖勒特花了几秒钟才认出室内的布置，不禁暗自吃了一惊。

 

他用隐身咒偷偷潜入邓布利多家时并没有来过这个房间，因为在他的记忆里，这里一直是荒废的。尽管这间房间采光充足，连接着厨房，还有一扇通向后院的玻璃门，十分方便，但阿不思和阿利安娜大部分时间都呆在楼上的小起居室里，很少下来，甚至连厨房里与它相连那扇门都总是关得紧紧的。盖勒特怀疑，这里可能是那场杀死坎德拉的魔力失控发生的地方，坎德拉死后，为了避免触景伤情，阿不思和阿不福思一起把整间客厅封存了起来。

 

阿不思很少和他谈论阿利安娜的病症，他多少有一些猜测，有几次他出于好奇进入过这个房间，试图探查房间里剩余的魔法能量，判断阿利安娜的问题是否和他猜测的一致。但他们处理得非常仔细，几乎没有留下任何魔法失控的痕迹， 他只看到了一个被弃置了的，孤寂的房间，所有生活的痕迹都被抹去了，沙发用素色的亚麻布罩着，壁炉上钉着木板，窗边的木制摇椅没有铺垫子，积了一层薄灰，只有天花板上残留着一些细小的魔法修补过的痕迹。

 

整个房间仿佛一座枯冷的墓室，弥漫着死的气息，难以想象他们兄妹三人是如何围绕着这个巨大的空洞生活的。

 

十七岁的阿不思站在一片废墟中，意识到有生以来第一个能让他真正施展他的魔法天才的机会，竟是掩盖母亲的死因时，他会是什么样的心情呢？

 

当时的他恐怕无论如何都想象不到，仅仅几个月后，这场可怕的噩梦就会卷土重来，这一次，他要亲手埋葬他年幼的妹妹。而在她入土为安之前，他不得不伪装另一场意外，彻底将生命最后的片段抹去，即使她始终活在阴影里，至死也几乎无人知晓她的存在，任何一丝不可饶恕咒的痕迹都可能为他和他的弟弟带来牢狱之灾。

 

盖勒特至今也不知道他是如何做到的，英国魔法部对不可饶恕咒的监测非常严格，在匆忙逃离时他不止一次想要回去，却害怕看到阿不思被奥罗团团围住的场景。或许他处理母亲死亡的经验在那时派上了用场……多么残酷的讽刺。

 

此刻，这间房间与记忆中完全不同，死的气息完全消散了，从地板到天花板都修葺一新，沙发上摆着柔软的靠垫，地上铺了颜色鲜艳的地毯，窗台、壁炉和茶桌上都放着鲜花，窗边的摇椅上搭着几件长袍，还有阿利安娜的披肩。

 

阿利安娜穿着一件淡蓝色的长裙，站在一个老式麻瓜留声机旁，好奇地看着他，她的眼睛是比阿不思的眼睛更深的灰蓝色，面颊比他上一次偷偷潜进他们家看见她时红润了一些。

 

“早上好。”她轻声说。

 

“早上好，”盖勒特朝她露出一个微笑，“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

 

“阿利安娜，”女孩也腼腆地笑了一下，“你可以叫我安娜。阿尔这两天常常提起你。”

 

盖勒特忍不住看向阿不思，但红发青年并没有回应他的视线，他好像在思考什么，完全没有注意到阿利安娜的话，他的头发垂了下来，遮住了半张侧脸，盖勒特看不清他的表情，只注意到他用两只手捏着魔杖的杖尖和杖尾，反复转动着魔杖。他在想什么？

 

“我们很少有访客，我很高兴哥哥能交到新朋友。”阿利安娜的声音把盖勒特的思绪拉回了现实，他打量着眼前的少女，她把双手背在身后，雀跃让她起来年幼了许多，像个天真的小女孩。

 

上一世他第一次见到她时是如何表现的？他记不清了，只记得阿利安娜似乎比现在要胆怯许多，他们没有说上几句话，阿不思就带他回他的房间了，他和阿不思在一起的时候，她一个人都在做些什么呢？有时他一早上就来，叫阿不思同他出去，或者钻进他的房间里，和他粘在一起，阿利安娜从没有打扰过他们，她安静得像一个幽灵，盖勒特常常会忘记她的存在。

 

“能遇到阿不思我也觉得十分幸运，”盖勒特温和地说，“当然还有你，我本来想晚些再来正式拜访，所以也没有带什么来。”他想了一下，把手伸进裤子口袋里，摸出一枚金加隆。在他漫长的一生里，他几乎不曾对她的死产生过负罪感，真正让他悔恨的是他对阿不思的伤害……他从来没有想过，再一次见到活生生的她时，他会有想要补偿她的冲动。

 

他慢慢摊开手掌，无声无杖魔法的光芒从他的指缝间流泻而出，一只金色的蜻蜓从他的掌心里飞出来，在空中盘旋了几圈，落在阿利安娜的领子上，变成了一枚小小的，金光闪闪的胸针。

 

阿利安娜惊呼了一声，将胸针摘下来，翻来覆去地看了好几遍，“这是变形咒吗？我从没见过有人可以让钱币变形。谢谢你！它真美……“

 

“很高兴你喜欢。”盖勒特轻快地说，“为了方便管理，防止走私，古灵阁的妖精在金币上施了复杂的禁咒，禁止巫师对金币进行破坏和变化，不过这些禁咒也没有那么难解，我想只要掌握了门道，阿不思也可以轻易做到。”

 

阿不思从阿利安娜手里接过胸针，帮她别回衣领上，“我的建议是，最好不要招惹古灵阁的妖精，那些禁咒恐怕的确有存在的必要。”

 

盖勒特在心里暗骂了一声，他忘了这一世的阿不思对黑魔法有多敏感了，从他的声音里判断不出他是认真的还是在开玩笑。好在他没有再说什么，只是轻轻捏了捏阿利安娜的肩膀，“你不想带盖勒特看看Elpis吗？”

 

“噢，当然！”阿利安娜兴奋地说，“多亏了你帮忙，阿尔才能救活Elpis。”

 

盖勒特花了两秒才反应过来那可能是阿利安娜给鹿起的名字，“只是举手之劳。”

 

阿利安娜愉快地摇摇头，“你太谦虚了。你想看看她吗？她已经好多了。”

 

她带着盖勒特穿过客厅，打开通往后院的玻璃门，阿不思跟在他们身后，盖勒特想问问他再去看小鹿时怎么没有叫上他一起，但当他转过头看向阿不思时，却没能问出这个问题。

 

在半明半暗的光影里，阿不思的神情看起来有些怪异，仿佛有一层什么东西笼罩在他脸上，一种令人不安的、克制的空白，让他显得异常遥远。昨天在书店里谈到死亡圣器时，有一瞬间他也露出过这样的神情，那时他以为他只是在想什么想出了神。但此刻，他的姿态也有些不对劲，说不上来是哪里显得不太自然。他似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里，根本没有注意到盖特勒的视线。

 

盖勒特满心疑惑地跟着阿利安娜走进后院，邓布利多家的后院比前院宽敞一些，但布置得更加简洁，没有太多花卉，种植了许多小灌木和爬藤植物，这个时节，大多已经过了花期，缀满绿茵茵的叶子，将院子严严实实地围了起来，隔绝了外部的视线。除此之外，和大部分英国家庭的花园一样，院子里摆着简单的桌椅，还有一些石雕装饰品和园艺工具。

 

院子一角有一座小小的喷泉，小鹿正在喷泉边边垂头喝水，听到玻璃门打开的声音，它抬起头，欢快地低鸣了一声，朝他们跑过来，先是亲热地一头扎进阿利安娜怀里，让她挠挠它的耳朵，又转过头去拱盖勒特的手。

 

它看起来确实好多了，后腿上愈合的伤口上已经长出了细细的白色绒毛，但后背上还是光秃秃的，虽然已经看不出受伤的痕迹，阿不思从口袋里掏出一个苹果递给Elpis，小鹿嗅了嗅，满意地叼起苹果走到一旁吃了起来。

 

“阿尔说她背上的伤口拖得时间比较长，即使治好了，可能也长不出新的毛发了。”阿利安娜惋惜地说，“如果把她放回野外独自生活，她恐怕很难熬过这里的冬天……不过我们会照顾好她的。”

 

“也许到冬天时就能找到进一步治疗的方法了。”盖勒特低声说，伸出手轻轻抚摸Elpis背上粉红色的新皮肤，“redemptio”再一次浮现在了他的脑海里，他忍不住默念这个咒语……他之前怎么没想到呢？如果他想要尝试改造这个咒语，让它在活物身上也能产生效果，Elpis会是个非常完美的实验对象。

 

“什么？”阿利安娜好奇地问。

 

“没什么，”盖勒特笑道，“只是想到了一些别的事情。”

 

“我们先进屋吧，”一直沉默着的阿不思突然提议道，“外面越来越热了，而且早餐应该好了。”

 

 

他们回到客厅时，厨房里已经飘来了肉桂卷和可颂的香气，阿不思泡了一壶新茶，他们在沙发上坐下，阿利安娜的脸色红扑扑的，她几乎掩饰不住自己的兴奋，不住地热情地给他添茶。

 

盖勒特不得不承认，在这一刻，想要真的讨厌阿利安娜是不可能的。他毕竟已经是个一百一十三岁的老人了，面对着一位十四岁的小女孩，他或许——因为她的身份和前世的记忆——依然无法发自内心地对她微笑，但他也无法想象真正做出伤害她的事情。

 

这一世他到底该如何跟她相处？赢得她的信任只会对他有利，但是之后呢，就算他们可以治好她，让她不至于动不动就魔力失控，她也永远不可能成为一个健全的巫师（变成哑炮倒更有可能），他真的有耐心和阿不思一起应付她的柔弱和依赖吗？也许一年可以，两年可以，但是十年呢，二十年呢？

 

阿利安娜对他内心的疑虑毫无察觉，正像所有教养良好，心思敏捷却无法自由地探索世界的年轻女孩一样，努力与难得一见的外乡人进行着礼貌而充满求知欲的交谈，她有一箩筐的问题，关于他是否适应英国的天气，关于巴希达姑婆，关于德姆斯特朗（“阿不福思梦想过去那里交流呢”）。

 

他告诉了她巴希达新做的蓝莓果酱，德姆斯特朗冰湖里的巨船和塞壬，他的理想是研究和发明魔咒（情急之下现场编造的），尽职尽责地扮演“兄长亲切的朋友”的角色。但是有什么不安的预感在挑战着他的耐心，有好几次，他试图捕捉阿不思的眼睛，但对方似乎在刻意回避他的目光。

 

他几乎不说话，只是安静地坐在阿利安娜旁边，在她偶尔看向他的时候对她温柔地微笑，盖勒特说话的时候他也会看向他的方向，但他的视线最多停留在他的肩膀上，或者穿过他，落在他的身后的墙壁上。他不可能感受不到他灼热的视线，不可能察觉不到他正因为他的忽视而承受着无声的焦灼，只有一次，他们的目光不可避免地接触了，然而他的眼睛里只有一片平静的漠然，在他能够深究之前，他就再一次移开了视线。

 

他为什么突然这样做？

 

对他来说，这太不寻常了。他总是坦诚地直视别人，那双温和的蓝眼睛很少流露出拒绝，恰恰相反，任何人只要看到它们，就会不由自主地想要向他靠近。就连他也不例外。

 

盖勒特还记得一开始吸引他的就是他的眼睛，不仅仅是那清澈漂亮，总是笼罩着一层烟雾一般的蓝色，还有他的视线。他看起来那么温和，却有一种危险的洞察力。

 

当他以坦率的专注直视你的眼睛，你会不知不觉地放下防备，允许他轻易地看穿你的秘密，然后才意识到那么做可能并不明智——他显然过分聪明，又因深知自己的天才而足够骄傲，他不会看轻你，但也不会耻于操纵和利用你，而操纵最有效的武器，除了语言（在这方面他也天赋卓绝），就是眼睛——可惜，为时已晚。你已经信任了他，不得不继续信任下去。即便知道他在利用你，你也会心甘情愿地为他所利用，因为你已经相信了他所相信的。

 

他们在一起之后，他也常常不动声色地观察阿不思与普通人时交往的姿态，他的发现总能让他感到兴奋，他会是一个多么完美的伴侣，不仅在情爱中，还有事业上。他们如此相似，又如此不同，他知道他和他一样享受那种快感，那种仅仅用平静的视线就让他人坐立不安，用一个眼神就能对他人施加深刻影响的能力。

 

与此同时，他又有着与他的傲慢和冷峻截然不同的亲和的魅力，他善于用柔软的宽容隐藏尖锐的刺，用高尚的语言包装狂妄的野心。他会为他带来他仅靠自身无法俘获的信众，他会站在他身边，在他用恐惧震慑时用悲悯安抚，在他摆弄利益的筹码施加诱惑时，操纵情感的弱点和灵魂的缺陷。

 

盖勒特会确保人们不得不睁开眼睛，伸长耳朵倾听他们的真理，而阿不思，阿不思会让他们 **相信** 。

 

哪怕后来，他在惨重的失败后不得不承认，他或许高估了阿不思的野心，低估了那些迂腐的道德观念对他的影响力，他依然认为他身上有那样的潜力，他依然认为他是危险的，只不过他为自己套上了无法摆脱的枷锁。

 

但是此刻的阿不思——他有一种怪异的直觉——仿佛一条宽阔深沉的河流，在源头处沉重地闭合了。他无法走近他，他体内曾经与他产生共振的事物——就在昨天，还与他产生过共振的事物——沉寂在无声的拒绝里。他的姿态里有一种不符合他年龄的疏远，一种广阔的静默，某种甚至可以说是威严的东西让他脸颊柔和的线条变得冷硬。

 

他的表情和体态分明没有变化，但就是有些什么完全不同了。

 

阿利安娜还在说着什么，但他已经无法集中注意力回应了，会是什么呢？是什么导致了这样的转变？难道是这个房间，曾在这里发生过的不幸的记忆？（他确实不知道他是如何消化悲伤的，不是吗？）或者是阿利安娜的活跃唤醒了他的负罪感，让他意识到了一直以来她多么孤独？在下一个谈话的间隙里，他迫切地转移开话题，“今天天气这么好，也许下午我们可以去河边转一转？”

 

阿利安娜意外地睁大了眼睛，下意识地转过头去看阿不思，红发青年放下茶杯，平静地看了盖勒特一眼，又转过头看向阿利安娜，“很抱歉，亲爱的，但我想这可能不是个好主意。你的身体还不太好呢。下午外面有些太热了。”

 

阿利安娜的肩膀塌下去了一点，但似乎预料到了这个结果，她没有再争辩，只是抱歉地看了盖勒特一眼，“如果你们想去的话，不用担心我。”她小声说道，阿不思摸了摸她的头发，“抱歉，盖勒特，”他礼貌地说，“我想对我来说也有些太热了。”

 

他立刻想要追问，那么黄昏时呢？再晚一些？他们可以一起去泛舟，或者像几天前那样在林间散步——但他最终只是点了点头，他有一种预感，不论他提出什么建议，阿不思都会拒绝他，但他实在不明白这是为什么，他们昨天还好好的，他让他吻了他的手，他们说好“明天见”，半个小时之前，他似乎还十分愿意和他相处，为什么突然之间他的态度就改变了？

 

“我想我可能需要去一下洗手间。”他站起身，他需要和阿不思单独相处，弄清楚到底发生了什么。

 

阿不思迟疑了一下才站起来，“这边。”他轻声说。就连阿利安娜都觉得有点不对劲了，在他们离开时一直担忧地注视着他们。

 

阿不思带着他穿过客厅，走上楼梯，一路都沉默着，盖勒特知道他的目的地在哪儿，他闭着眼睛都能走到那儿，他在沉默里谨慎地计算着他应该如何行动，他不会质问他，也不会冲动行事，匆忙地表明心迹，让他感到不安。他要安抚他，让他知道他是可以信任的……但是当阿不思在洗手间深棕色的木门前停下脚步的时候，他把所有的思考都抛到了脑后。

 

他向前迈了一步，拉近了他们之间的距离，“阿不思……你怎么了？你今天有些奇怪。”他低声说，没有费力去掩饰他声音里的焦虑。阿不思垂着头，没有看向他，盖勒特能感觉到他肩膀紧绷着，“没什么，”短暂的沉默之后他终于说道，“有些昏沉而已，可能睡多了。”

 

盖勒特又向前迈了一步，阿不思皱起眉头，轻轻吸了一口气，往后退了一小步，然而狭窄的走廊里没有多少可以逃避的空间，盖勒特慢慢靠近他，把一只手试探性地放在他的腰上，他们之间只剩下几英寸的距离，近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。阿不思没有拒绝，但也没有给予任何回应，他只是一动不动，平静地站在那里。

 

“你还好吗？阿尔？”盖勒特低声说，他知道他在冒险，但他必须冒险，他不能忍受再活在黑暗里了，他不能忍受阿不思就在他的面前，却像对待一个无关紧要的陌生人那样对待他，他必须要弄清楚到底发生了什么，“是我做了什么吗？你可以告诉我吗？”

 

但回应他的只有沉默，阿不思面无表情地低垂着视线，像一尊冷漠的石像，只有睫毛轻轻颤动着，盖勒特觉得有什么可怕的东西紧紧攥住了他的心，无法具名的恐惧让他喘不过气来，他用另一只手捧起阿不思的脸，轻轻抚摩他的下颌线，“看着我，阿不思”，他不知道自己听起来是否像是在乞求，他的声音在颤抖，他的手可能在颤抖，他的大脑封闭术摇摇欲坠，阿不思可能会觉得他的软弱太过怪异，但他管不了那么多了。“看着我……”

 

阿不思再一次皱起眉头，漫长的沉默灼烧着盖勒特的理智，他恨不得钻进他的脑子里，看看他到底在想些什么，摄神取念咒几次涌到他的嘴边，他用了全部的意志力才控制住自己。

 

不知道过了多久，阿不思终于叹了一口气，抬起视线，他们目光接触的那一瞬间，盖勒特感觉浑身的血液都凝固了。

 

他看到了过于喧嚣的平静，像是暴雨来临前阴云密布的天空，镇静的威严之下涌动着着愤怒和悲哀——他只见过一次，却不可能忘记，在一九四五年那个黄昏——那镇静无关信心，而是漫长痛楚在一个灵魂上留下的不可磨灭的印迹，标记着对破碎和缺憾的接受，和在永恒悔恨中受难的决心。在看到他的那一瞬间他就知道，他不是来击败他的，他来是为了杀死自己。

 

他下意识地后退了一步，捧着阿不思脸颊的手垂落下来。但那复杂的神情一闪即逝，他还来不及确认，阿不思的眼睛就沉寂了下来。

 

那是幻觉吗？是记忆的恶作剧，又一次不合时宜的闪回，因为他过于紧张，还是别的什么？……如果他可以在死后回到过去，是否阿不思也有可能……回到了这个节点？不不不——如果命运要这样捉弄他——也许只是……过于真实的预言，他曾经看到过，不是吗？他们的对立？也是类似的场景……

 

他们在昏暗狭窄的走廊里对视着，一种强烈的直觉告诉他，解开大脑封闭术，只要解开大脑封闭术，他就可以得到答案。但是他还不想知道答案，他害怕知道答案……

 

阿不思的神情突然松动了，他捏了捏鼻梁，有些无奈地笑了一下，“我真的只是睡多了，盖勒特，”他笑着说，看起来确实非常疲惫，“我让你不安了吗？抱歉，我刚刚是有点混蛋。”

 

盖勒特知道他在说谎，他甚至没有费心认真掩饰。为什么？他想告诉他什么？他在试探什么？为什么他不能直接告诉他？……也许他知道为什么，但是他拒绝思考。

 

他深吸了一口气，决定孤注一掷，在阿不思能说出下一句谎话之前，他快步走向他，将他推到墙上，阿不思的眼睛闪烁了一下，盖勒特能感觉到他在挣扎，飞速思考着是否要反抗，他利用他这几秒钟的犹豫，捧起他的脸，低头吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

他想象过他会如何吻他，他们这一世的初吻，但不是在这里，不是这样，没有令人窒息的寂静笼罩着他们，没有挥之不去的记忆的纠缠，没有一切都要破碎的预感，没有惶然，绝望和心碎的感觉，仿佛他的灵魂在向内塌陷。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，盖勒特无数次在回忆里重温过，幻想过他嘴唇的触感，他温暖的呼吸，柔软湿润。

 

他终于再一次吻住了他，可是梦中的魔法没有发生，他尝到的只有苦涩。

 

他们最多吻了几秒钟，然后阿不思把手放在他的肩膀上，推开了他。

 

“我想你误会了，盖勒特。”他扭过头，平静地说。

 

他最恐惧的事情已经发生了，这一刻，他反而冷静了下来。他放开他，向后退了一步，拉开他们之间的距离。沉默在他们之间蔓延，寂静像一床发了潮的沉重的棉被，压在他们身上。

 

“你真的这么认为吗？”许久之后，他轻声说，“我不知道你在想什么，但我知道你想要的东西和我一样。我不愚蠢，阿不思。如果你能告诉我你在想什么……”他没有说下去。

 

楼梯口突然传来一阵脚步声，然后是阿利安娜担忧的声音，“阿不思？盖勒特？”

 

阿不思深吸了一口气，轻轻摇了摇头，那种克制的平静再一次降临在他的眼睛里。“我不知道我能说什么，盖勒特，我也不知道你在想什么。有时候我觉得……我们还是保持对彼此一无所知的状态比较好。”

 

他没有给盖勒特回答的机会，几乎是粗鲁地擅自结束了谈话，转身往楼下走去。盖勒特别无选择，他最不想做的事就是给他进一步疏远他的理由，只能放弃追问，跟在他身后下了楼。

 

他们回到客厅时，阿利安娜已经收拾好了桌上的餐盘，盖勒特注意到她还准备了一些水果。“你们还好吗？”她担忧地皱起眉头，“你们看起来都有点苍白。”

 

“我很好，谢谢你，安娜，”盖勒特平静地说，“认识你很愉快，我想我不得不先走了，我答应了巴希达要帮她整理书稿。”

 

阿利安娜理解地点点头，虽然看起来有些失望，“也很高兴认识你，请代我向巴希达问好。”

 

他深深地看了阿不思一眼，然后打开门，离开了邓布利多家。

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
